


open all night (i'll never turn off the light)

by Penelope_Foucault, timmy_failure



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catlad, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда не знаешь, что на уме у приглянувшегося тебе баристы: сегодня он посыпает тебе кофе корицей, а завтра крадёт твоё сердце и твои драгоценности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	open all night (i'll never turn off the light)

Последний год в школе был сущим адом. Свалившаяся нагрузка казалась Джейсону непосильной, даже несмотря на безупречную успеваемость. Всю среднюю и старшую школу он успешно сочетал учёбу, дополнительные занятия, драмкружок и работу в школьной газете, но лишь в выпускном классе справляться вдруг стало крайне непросто.

Теперь Джейсону нужно было прыгнуть выше собственной головы, чтобы престижнейший из университетов Готэма оторвал его с руками и предложил стипендию. Он бы и душу продал, чтобы учиться где-нибудь покруче, чем в готэмском универе, но Робину такая роскошь не светила.

Конечно же, Джейсон мог рассчитывать на то, что Брюс оплатит ему учёбу в любом университете города на выбор. Рассчитывать на Брюса не хотелось, потому что Джейсон всё же планировал когда-нибудь, в самом ближайшем обозримом будущем зависеть от Брюса как можно меньше. Желательно — не так истерично и яростно, как это делал Дик.

Поэтому после школы и других занятий Джейсон собирал сумку и шёл заниматься в «Санбакс». Сумка оттягивала спину и плечи, до «Санбакса» предстояло ехать часа два по пыльной готэмской жаре, мопед откровенно сдавал с самого начала мая. Но Джейсон ни разу ещё не позволил себе «прогулять».

Было несколько причин, по которым Джейсон в последние недели занимался подальше от дома.

В «Санбаксе» царил относительный покой: динамический дуэт Брюса и Дика не выяснял раз в пару дней отношения шумно и со смертельными обидами, будто им двенадцать лет на двоих.

В «Санбаксе» никто на нём не вис: истосковавшийся на фигуральной скамейке запасных Дэмиан не увивался вокруг, доставая насчёт очередного спарринга или тренировки.

В «Санбаксе» он мог обложиться учебниками и не волноваться, что на один ляжет вылизывать седалище Альфи, другой утащит и методично раздерёт на клочки Тит, а третий неисповедимыми путями окажется у Бэт-коровы, которая задумчиво изжуёт странички.

В «Санбаксе» можно было выпить карамельного макиато, сколько влезет, и никто не стоял над душой с нотациями о вредности кофеина.

А ещё в «Санбаксе» работал Тим.

Во всей сети кофеен действовала программа помощи «обездоленным и неблагополучным подросткам», как гласил официальный памфлет. Программу владельцам предложил Брюс (после того, как Джейсон подробно объяснил, зачем она нужна и как это будет работать; в особняке до сих пор лежала детальная презентация, на которую он потратил две бессонных ночи подряд). По этой программе в «Санбакс» мог устроиться любой подросток, оказавшийся в сложной ситуации. «Санбакс» при поддержке «Неоновых Рыцарей» предоставлял беспризорникам и малообеспеченным несовершеннолетним жильё и возможность учиться.

В кофейне, облюбованной Джейсоном, половина сотрудников была из таких оказавшихся в беде подростков. Кому-то повезло больше, кому-то меньше.

К тем, кому повезло больше, относился Тим.

Тим, официально Кайл-Дрейк (и просто Дрейк всякий раз, когда у него был выбор), приёмный сын Селины Кайл. Селина не была ни миллиардершей, ни светской львицей, но её хорошо знали и крепко уважали в волонтёрских кругах. Джейсон видел её мирское альтер-эго пару раз на благотворительных сборищах — обычно её приглашал по старой дружбе Брюс. После Нового года Джейсон даже попал на вечеринку, посвящённую открытию детского дома, построенного усилиями Селины. Они с Тимом жили небогато, квартиру снимали в западной части города — самой убогой и бедной, и в целом производили впечатление людей, которые едва сводят концы с концами. О причинах Джейсон старался не думать: копать подноготную семейной жизни Женщины-Кошки не хотелось.

Тим выглядел как человек, который видит солнце исключительно на картинках в интернете. За стойкой он работал, будто у него вместо пары жилистых верхних конечностей имелись все пять, в равной степени ловких и крепких. Он был чуточку отстранённым и самую малость холодным, но всё равно казался тем мальчишкой с соседнего двора, которого каждый знает с самого детства.

Джейсон влюбился с первого карамельного макиато, которое ему протянула какая-то из десяти этих волшебных рук.

Джейсон знал рабочее расписание Тима наизусть и свои занятия планировал соответственно. Он всегда думал, что Робин скорее помешает ему в личной жизни, чем поможет, но после знакомства с Тимом в особо смелых мечтах Джейсон не возражал бы спасти его разочек, а может, и не один. К сожалению, Тим не слишком порывался стать «штатной дамой в беде».

Так что Джейсон действовал по-старинке. Он вооружался учебниками с кофе и старался быть очаровательным в своём панибратстве. Ни на что не надеялся особо — у Тима была постоянная девушка, ещё и беременная, ко всему прочему, — но всё равно решил, что надежду у него отнимут разве что посмертно.

Кофейню разморило жарой. Тихо пела Роберта Флэк, болтала вполголоса парочка в углу, свистела и шипела кофе-машина, и крепко пахло свежими пончиками и пачули. Джейсон поудобнее перехватил книгу по истории римского права и подошёл к кассе. Тим стоял за кофе-машиной. Он приветливо махнул Джейсону, не отвлекаясь от дел.

Расплатившись, Джейсон обошёл стойку и остановился у стола выдачи, наблюдая, как Тим жонглирует питчером, коробками и бумажными стаканчиками. Он жал на кнопки, наливая эспрессо, взбивал паром молоко и успевал мычать что-то мелодичное себе под нос.

Зрелище завораживало.

Тим нарисовал на макиато карамельную сетку, надел на стаканчик крышечку и поставил напиток перед Джейсоном.

— Карамельный макиато для Джейсона, спасибо! — улыбнулся он. Они с Джейсоном встретились взглядами. Тим обернулся, проверяя, нет ли ещё заказов, и тоже облокотился о стол выдачи. — Римское право?

Джейсон пригубил кофе.

— Ну. Вдруг пригодится.  
— Ах ты выпендрежник. А что на самом деле будешь учить сегодня?  
— Римскую историю. — Джейсон хмуро глянул на него исподлобья. — Просто я хочу быть готовым ко всему.  
— Не стоит так сильно перестраховываться, Джейсон. Готэмские университеты — не Йель. Серьёзно.  
— Я всё равно сделаю по-своему, — фыркнул Джейсон. Он снова пригубил кофе. Тим упёр руки в бока и хитро сощурился. — Как там Стеф?

Тим рассеянно, но очень мечтательно улыбнулся.

— Мы опробовали курсы для подготовки к родам. Знаешь, где учат, как правильно лежать и дышать, и что предстоит пережить будущим мамам и папам? — Он почесал кончик носа. — Одна мамашка на нас так смотрела, будто мы из преисподней вылезли. Стеф сказала, что нужно будет в следующий раз обязательно занять место рядом с ней.  
— Она у тебя само коварство.  
— Она такая, да, — кивнул Тим и вдруг замялся.

Пауза могла бы стать неловкой, но Джейсона спас колокольчик на двери, звон которого ознаменовал приход очередного гостя. Джейсон махнул книжкой.

— Я буду на своём месте, как обычно.  
— Ловлю на слове.

Тим повернулся к высокой рыжей женщине в круглых очках с лиловыми стёклами, а Джейсон поволок свою тяжёлую сумку и стаканчик с кофе к любимому столику под окном.

Если подобрать учебник получше и предварительно насмотреться всякой попсовой фигни вроде сериала «Рим» и мультиков про Астерикса (здесь Джейсон, конечно, приукрашивал, но галлы ему всегда нравились больше), то римская история была не такой уж занудной. Джейсон сам не заметил, как увлечённо просидел над книгой полтора часа, делая конспект, потом ещё раз наведался к стойке, печально посмотрел на спину шаманящего над кофе-машиной Тима и вернулся на место.

Тим подсел к нему в начале третьего часа зубрёжки. Он бросил светло-жёлтый фартук с лупоглазым голубым солнцем на подлокотник, осторожно поставил на стол кружку с карамельным американо и уважительно глянул на конспект Джейсона.

— А ведь когда ты сюда первый раз пришёл, я готов был поклясться, что ты у детей послабее деньги на обеды отжимаешь.  
— Бедных и слабых я скорее защищаю.  
— Идеалист. — Тим ухмыльнулся как-то печально и пригубил свой кофе. Джейсон с трудом заставил себя отвести глаза от его рук, от острых запястий, от сильных кистей. Невидящим взглядом он уткнулся обратно в книгу. Буквы разбежались по странице. Предатели.  
— Итак. — Тим сцепил пальцы в замок. — Есть что-нибудь, что никак не хочет оседать в твоей буйной, но смышлёной голове?

Джейсон неопределённо помахал рукой.

— Есть пара вопросов, но…  
— Давай их сюда. У меня родители археологами были. — На этом Джейсон слегка вздрогнул, но Тим продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало: — С молоком историю впитал, можно сказать.

На вопросы вроде: «Чего же хотел Цезарь Август Октавиан?» и «Действительно ли Гипатия открыла гелиоцентризм планетарной системы до Коперника?» (Джейсону стоило больших усилий сдержаться и не пошутить про хипстеров) Тим отвечал, ссылаясь на какие-то супер-пупер-крутые исторические исследования, недоступные простым смертным. Джейсон с трудом понимал, зачем его родители с младых ногтей вскармливали сына на истории, но не удивился бы, узнав, что Дрейки шутки ради обучили отпрыска шумерской клинописи, когда ему было шесть. Впрочем, эта маленькая тайна только добавляла ещё один очаровательный, сногсшибательный, потрясающий штрих к такому восхитительному Тиму Дрейку.

Через полчаса Тим ушёл, напоследок выписав Джейсону названия книг, которые, по его безусловно экспертному мнению, были прекрасными работами по истории античности и древнего Рима. С предвечерним спадом жары оживились и любители кофе, так что Тим вернулся за стойку, и снова перекинуться парой слов им удалось только когда Джейсон сходил за третьей по счёту добавкой.

Но стоило ему устроиться поосновательнее за столиком, как смартфон чирикнул малиновкой. Джейсон обречённо вздохнул и стал собираться.

Брюс никогда не говорил о делах по телефону. Он не писал, что Бэтмену нужен Робин, ничего подобного. Он слал короткое: «Жду дома», и Джейсон вынужден был подчиняться. Они притирались долго, и однажды Джейсон понял, что выбора у него особо и нет: переупрямить Брюса было невозможно, и никакой подростковый бунт не мог сокрушить айсберг бэт-убеждений (что доказывал стоящий перед глазами яркий пример Дика). Как только гормоны перестали делать из него вспыльчивого говнюка, Джейсон начал держать себя в руках.

Или старался, по крайней мере. Решение проводить дома как можно меньше времени отлично помогало избегать бесполезных ссор. Погружённость в учёбу тоже сглаживала углы. Проблемы оставались, Джейсон дальше придерживался мнения, что Брюс зачастую слишком мягок, его с ума сводила необходимость постоянно изолироваться от людей не из бэт-мира, но он кое-как находил в себе силы помалкивать.

Робин — это не навсегда. Однажды он тоже вырастет из зелёных лосин и, уступив место Дэмиану, станет кем-то другим. Станет сводным.

Но пока Робином был он. И Робин был нужен городу.

***

Робин остался с Готэмом один на один. Бэтмену понадобилось отлучиться в соседний штат, чтобы вытащить откуда-то там Двуликого, который достал коробку криптонита и теперь представлял в два раза больше опасности; Дика завалило бумагами с его дневной работы, поэтому Найтвинг остался в Бладхэйвене; Дэмиан не то чтобы годился для патрулирования в одиночку: сбежав без присмотра в прошлый раз, он вернулся с чьей-то отрубленной головой. Брюс рвения не одобрил, и с тех пор засранца даже в школу возили под конвоем.

Робин забрался на одну из горгулий, нависающих над полицейским участком, и покрутил передатчик на поясе, настраиваясь на нужную волну. Он совсем не планировал кидаться в первое попавшееся пекло. Хотелось почесать кулаки обо что-то поинтереснее, чем мелкие гангстерские разборки, которых в городе случалось по две-три за ночь и с которыми справлялись регулярные наряды полиции.

Два часа спустя Джейсон начал клевать носом под размеренное, перемежающееся белым шумом бормотание передатчика. Кое-как разлепив глаза в пятый раз за полчаса, он решил, что было бы неплохо разжиться стаканом кофе. Бэтмен не одобрил бы ни посещения гражданских заведений в костюме, ни сна посреди патруля, так что пришлось из двух зол выбирать меньшее.

Он прикинул, что если срезать, то получится добраться до «Санбакса», в котором работал Тим, минут за пятнадцать. Его кофейня закрывалась только в час ночи, что, в общем-то, было достаточно необычно. Но сейчас это играло на руку.

У нужного здания Джейсон съехал по водопроводной трубе до козырька, скатился на тротуар и заглянул в огромные окна, стараясь держаться в тени. Свет ещё не гасили, но стройные ряды столиков уже пустовали. У кассы возился кто-то в фирменном фартуке и кепке, пересчитывая еду, которую предстояло списать. Джейсон без нужды поправил плащ, пригладил волосы, взъерошил их, и только потом, решительно расправив плечи, нырнул в привычный аромат пачули. Колокольчик над входом тихо звякнул. Джейсон мысленно скрестил пальцы на удачу и шагнул к стойке.

Держа в руке слегка помятый розовый пончик, Тим обернулся. Вблизи стало заметно, насколько уставшим он выглядит, и Джейсону мигом устыдился за свою идиотскую затею. Под закрытие клиентов не любили нигде. И без разницы, что иногда эти клиенты спасали город через три дня на четвёртый.

— Добрый вечер, — неловко начал он. Хотелось сказать «привет», но Тим понятия не имел, что уже давно знаком с Робином без маски.  
— Чем могу скрасить тяжёлые геройские будни?

Джейсон едва успел прикусить язык, чтобы не сморозить: «Собой». И ещё раз, чтобы не ляпнуть: «Карамельный макиато, как всегда».

Тим опёрся руками о стойку. Робина он рассматривал с заметным, пусть и весьма сдержанным интересом, но и только. Джейсону стало немного не по себе. Обычно, едва завидев Робина, готэмцы выражали более… обширный спектр эмоций. Он побарабанил пальцами по стойке и улыбнулся, пустив в ход всё обаяние, какое могло уместиться в короткой фразе:

— Что-нибудь бодрящее, пожалуйста. И сладкое.  
— Есть один вариант. — Тим и сам зевнул. Затем повёл плечами, словно разминался, и его мистические дополнительные руки замелькали: вот одна пара взяла картонный манжет, размашисто вывела код напитка, расправила и надела на стакан, вот вторая оживила шумную кофе-машину и набрала кофе, вот третья плеснула кипятка и добавила сиропа, вот четвёртая закрыла стакан крышкой. Тим вернулся к кассе. Джейсон даже глаза потёр на всякий, чтобы убедиться: рук у того всё ещё ровно две. Может, спать он хотел сильнее, чем казалось изначально.  
— …за счёт заведения, — закончил тем временем Тим. И добавил: — Тут можно посидеть ещё минут двадцать. Пить кофе, перелетая с крыши на крышу, вряд ли удобно.

Джейсон припал к стаканчику и согласно замычал. Задержаться он был совсем не прочь.

— Хорошо. — Тим снова зевнул. Руки мелькнули ещё раз — сделали американо с карамелью, точно такой же, как у Джейсона. Тим ловко почистил машинку, пощёлкал выключателями рядом с ней, погасив весь свет, кроме трёх лампочек у входа, и скрылся в бэк-офисе. Джейсон опёрся о стойку локтем, потягивая кофе мелкими глотками, чтобы не пришлось уходить раньше времени.

Когда двадцать отпущенных минут почти истекли, Тим вышел обратно. Уже без фартука и без кепки, в потёртых джинсах, футболке и кожаной куртке. За собой он волок по полу рюкзак.

У стойки Тим остановился, выпустив лямки рюкзака, достал из контейнера с выпечкой булочку, положил на салфетку и аккуратно пристроил на ближайший столик. Джейсон вскинул брови. Тим то ли заметил в полутьме, то ли догадался по выразительному молчанию, и пожал плечами:

— У нас тут приведение водится, — буднично сказал он, будто не видел в этом ничего особенного. — После закрытия таймеры включаются сами по себе, разговаривает кто-то… Ну, и вон. — Он ткнул куда-то в потолок над головой Джейсона. Джейсон проследил, куда указывал его палец, и застыл. По спине пробежал гадкий холодок. Он много в своей жизни видел жути, но белый след от руки в дыре на потолке производил сильное впечатление.  
— Так что я его подкармливаю. — Тим хмыкнул, подтянулся на руках и лёг на стойку животом. Пошуршал немного на той стороне и спрыгнул обратно с бумажным стаканом молока, который тоже поставил на стол. — Чтобы не дебоширил сильно.

Джейсон не знал, местная это байка или тут правда что-то происходит. Он был весьма рациональным малым и в призраков не верил. Но Тим, похоже, не шутил.

— Ну что же. Город ждёт своего Робина, а меня ждёт роскошный пятичасовой сон. — Он с улыбкой потянулся и зашагал к выходу, не дожидаясь ответа. Он открыл дверь, подпёр её плечом и зарылся одной рукой в карман.

Джейсон нехотя оттолкнулся от стойки, выбросил пустой стаканчик в мусор и вышел следом. Снаружи уже было свежо, если не сказать прохладно. Он поёжился, хотя обогрев костюма среагировал на перепад температур почти без задержки, и обернулся, наблюдая, как Тим перебирает ключи на кольце. Взгляд зацепился за брелок — металлическая кошачья голова с тусклыми синими глазами.

Тим щёлкнул выключателем у входа, погружая кофейню в темноту, запер дверь и, запрокинув голову, сделал глубокий вдох.

— Хорошего вечера и поменьше переделок. — Он шутливо отсалютовал Джейсону, Джейсон шутливо отсалютовал в ответ. Тим развернулся и поспешил прочь. А Робин, проводив его взглядом, подпрыгнул, ухватился руками за козырёк, подтянулся, забрался наверх и, как и спускался до этого, вскарабкался по водосточной трубе. Улыбался он почему-то так широко, что даже за ушами болело.

***

Странного паренька в прикиде, весьма напоминающем костюм Женщины-Кошки, Джейсон заметил не сразу. Он бы его и проглядел вовсе, может быть — в богатом квартале редко происходило что-то, достойное внимания Робина.

Он просто остановился рядом с ювелирным, чтобы настроить передатчик, и сам не понял, зачем вдруг всмотрелся в темноту по ту сторону стекла.

За стеклом сгусток темноты поплотнее творил что-то явно незаконное. Робин переключил визоры, щёлкнув пальцами. Интуиция его не подвела, зрение не обмануло — подозрительный сгусток очертили ярко-красные разводы, подтвердив, что перед Джейсоном как минимум человек.

Воришка нависал над двухуровневой витриной, водя пальцем над побрякушками, будто выбирал из них старой детской считалочкой про сов. Ждать, пока воришка закончит, Джейсон не стал.

Он метнулся в переулок, попутно разворачивая на голо-экране информацию о магазине, сориентировался и снова завернул за угол. Служебный вход оказался утопленным в стену — если не знать, что ищешь, можно было запросто пройти мимо. Робин вбежал по ступенькам, на ходу доставая отмычки, осторожно вскрыл замок, беззвучно скользнул внутрь и, миновав коридор, вышел в зал.

Воришка дальше нависал над витриной. Он уже открыл дверцу и тянулся к чему-то, видимо, определившись наконец с выбором.

— Что, красавица, колечко на пальчик захотелось? А то Бейонсе всё поёт да поёт, а ты всё никак? — Робин опёрся плечом о дверной косяк и небрежно щёлкнул включателем, зажигая свет.

Воришка дёрнулся от неожиданности, потерял равновесие и выпустил кнут.

Он не успел даже крикнуть, только прикрыл руками лицо и безуспешно попытался вывернуться в полёте.

От раздавшегося следом дребезга Джейсон оцепенел. Плексиглас хрустел, когда его ломали. Витрина же зазвенела, разлетаясь во все стороны, и Джейсону показалось, что он смотрит на мерцающий каскад из мелких украшений и крупных осколков в замедленной съёмке. Мозг услужливо напомнил, что в окне, через которое он заглядывал не далее как минуту назад, красовалась помпезная надпись в стиле арт-деко.

«Старейший ювелирный магазин Готэма».

Конечно же, у них были самые настоящие стеклянные витрины, в пику всем руководствам по технике безопасности.

Воришка упал на спину и приложился головой об пол, тихо застонал и, извиваясь, попытался сесть. Стекло под ним хрустнуло, разъезжаясь. Воришка неловко опёрся о пол. Ладонью он угодил на торчащий ребром обломок, тотчас одёрнул руку и с шипением завалился на бок, явив Джейсону истыканную осколками спину.

Джейсон сорвался с места и на бегу нажал потайную кнопку в правой перчатке, вызывая Редбёрд. План повязать и сдать воришку полиции откладывался. Сейчас ему требовалась неотложная медицинская помочь.

Джейсон помог воришке сесть, осторожно разгребая стекло вокруг, и опустился рядом на корточки. Воришку трясло, и он, похоже, не очень хорошо соображал от боли. Он то и дело тянулся то к ладони, то к спине уцелевшей рукой, но Джейсон перехватил его за запястье. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он спровоцировал кровотечение, расшатав какой-то из осколков.

— Замри. Не дёргайся. — Джейсон отпустил его руки. — Мне нужно снять с тебя очки. Не сопротивляйся, пожалуйста, сейчас ты или тайну личности сохранишь, или умрёшь.

Воришка не ответил. Его начала бить крупная дрожь. Шипение постепенно перерастало в низкое, почти звериное рычание.

Джейсон оттянул очки с визорами. Огромные голубые глаза тупо уставились куда-то сквозь него, тёмные волосы упали на бледное лицо.

Перед ним сидел Тим Кайл-Дрейк, просто Дрейк всякий раз, когда у него был выбор, приёмный сын Селины Кайл, широко известной в узких кругах неуловимой воровки. Тот Тим, по которому Джейсон сох не первый месяц. Тот Тим, который только что травил Робину рассказы про привидений.

Какие-то из шестерёнок в мозгу Джейсона скрипнули, проворачиваясь в последний раз, и застыли. Остальные, к счастью, продолжили вести Робина, следуя давно вбитым в самую подкорку мозга протоколам.

— Спокойно, — повторял Робин снова и снова, уже толком не зная, Джейсону он это говорит или Тиму.

Зрачки Тима сузились до крохотных точек и не реагировали на свет фонарика. Когда снаружи взвизгнули тормоза, означающие прибытие Редбёрд, Робин встал сам и помог подняться Тиму. Тим покачивался, переставлял ноги с трудом, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. Робин довёл его до машины и уложил на заднее сиденье на бок, укрыв своим плащом. Тим потерял сознание, едва дверца захлопнулась, после чего в мозгу наконец что-то отмерло. Шестерёнки со скрежетом пришли в движение, нагоняя упущенное.

Джейсон сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, с силой потёр лицо и обошёл машину. Плюхнулся за руль, пристегнулся, проложил маршрут и скрепя сердце вызвал Бэтмена.

Он только надеялся, что успеет довезти Тима до больницы, пока будет препираться с наставником.

***

Тим проснулся от голода. Его трясло, но к слабости он почти привык. Глаза слезились, из носа текло, и Тиму всё время казалось, что он болен.

Последний раз он ел два дня назад — утащил недоеденную булочку со столика на веранде одного из кафе, пока никто не смотрел. Деньги, которые он прихватил, сбегая из детского дома, давным-давно закончились — Тим купил на них пакетик батончиков и бутылку молока. Нехитрую снедь удалось растянуть на неделю.

Он не умел воровать. Не умел попрошайничать. Он просто бродил, сам не зная, куда бредёт и зачем. Никто не обращал внимания на грязного мальчика, понуро плетущегося по тротуару, если только он не путался у них под ногами. Поразительно, как быстро лишившийся родителей и крова десятилетний ребёнок мог стать практически невидимым для взрослых.

Желудок заворчал и заныл. Тим притянул к себе колени и поджал пальцы на ногах. Ухватившись за живот руками, он уговаривал тело не мучиться так сильно, но голод был невыносимым.

Подняться Тиму удалось с трудом. Он выбрался из-за мусорного контейнера, за которым ночевал в этот раз, закутался в куртку и поплёлся на улицу. Шаркая, он переходил от одного кафе к другому, высматривая объедки на столиках, но открытые веранды пустовали — то ли потому, что утро выдалось прохладное, то ли потому, что в будний день мало кто мог позволить себе рассиживаться за неспешным завтраком.

Он не знал, сколько ходил так, но глотать вдруг стало очень больно — в горле будто провернули несколько раз раскалённый прут. Тим пошатнулся, закашлявшись, и на показавшуюся вечностью минуту ослеп от боли. Когда полосатый зонтик над ним перестал расплываться (или стал расплываться не так сильно?), Тим побрёл дальше.

Упрямства хватило почти до конца улицы, где удача наконец милостиво улыбнулась ему краешком рта: на блюдце у края стола лежала половинка круассана, присыпанного миндальной стружкой.

Тим смотрел на круассан, не в силах оторвать от него взгляд, и не сразу заметил сидящую за тем же столиком женщину, которая сосредоточенно читала журнал и помешивала в аккуратной чашечке кофе. Женщина показалась Тиму невозможно красивой — с роскошными тёмными кудрями и зелёными, как у чёрных кошек с картинок, глазами. Пахло чем-то сногсшибательно сладким — то ли духами невозможно красивой женщины, то ли вожделенным куском сдобы. Тима повело в сторону, и он поскорее вцепился в низенькую изгородь. Упасть на глазах невозможно красивой женщины Тиму не хотелось. Упасть в её глазах хотелось ещё меньше, но выбора у него, похоже, не было: голодная темнота наползала из глубин черепа, неотвратимо застилая глаза.

— Мэм, — сипло окликнул он.

Она отложила журнал и отодвинула кофе, серьёзно глядя на него.

— Мэм, я… — начал было Тим, но умолк, когда на плечо легла тёплая рука. Второй рукой невозможно красивая женщина тронула его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову.

Тим ещё крепче вцепился в ограду. Щёки залило жаром.

— Что случилось, малыш? — В её голосе не было ни намёка на раздражение, только беспокойство и участие.

Она рассматривала его внимательно и придирчиво. Сначала едва заметно кивнула, затем покачала головой и сощурилась, будто спорила сама с собой. Она осторожно провела ладонью по волосам Тима, зачем-то пощупала воротник его куртки, а потом наклонилась к нему, глядя в глаза.

Она его видела.

Она видела _его._

Тим всхлипнул и, к собственному стыду, разревелся. Разжал пальцы, покачнулся, лишившись опоры, и закрыл лицо обеими руками. Он плакал от усталости, от голода. Плакал от обиды. Плакал от горя.

Он рыдал так отчаянно, что начал икать.

Женщина подхватилась на ноги, достала из кармана пару купюр и бросила их на столик, прижав чашкой, из которой так и не сделала ни глотка. Она забрала с тарелки круассан, протянула Тиму и, обойдя оградку, схватила его на руки, как совсем маленького.

Тим вцепился зубами в круассан, надеясь, что так икота сойдёт на нет, но стало только хуже. Слёзы дальше жгли глаза и, скатываясь по лицу, наверняка пачкали светлый пиджак под не слишком чистой щекой.

Но невозможно красивая женщина прижимала его к себе, будто ей не было дела до безнадёжно испорченной одежды. Она обнимала его крепко и нежно, будто он был её сыном, и куда-то несла.

Круассан закончился слишком быстро, вместе с ним иссякли и слёзы. Тим постарался как можно незаметнее вытереть лицо и хлюпающий нос рукавом. Каждый вдох получался судорожным и громким — истерика нащупывала бреши на выдохах, надеясь вырваться обратно.

Тим сам не заметил, как женщина вошла в не слишком чистый подъезд, поднялась по лестнице, почему-то даже не глянув на лифт, и остановилась перед дверью одной из квартир. Там она опустила его на пол, ободряюще потрепала по плечу и отперла дверь, мягко втолкнув Тима в квартиру.

Квартира выглядела скромной и тесной, но уже с порога была уютной. А может, так Тиму показалось, потому что его окатило теплом. Шагнуть дальше коврика на пороге он не рискнул. Постеснялся.

Вместо приглашения женщина подтолкнула его в спину, вошла следом и заперла за собой дверь.

На щелчок замка из глубин квартиры, как по команде, раздались шорохи и топот. В коридор выкатился десяток кошек разных пород и окрасов. Задирая головы и принюхиваясь, коты неспешно окружили Тима со всех сторон.

— Давай, малыш, раздевайся. — Женщина стянула сапоги, уронила плащ прямо на пол и опустилась на колени. Она сняла с Тима шапку и помогла расстегнуть куртку, потому что пальцы отказались вдруг слушаться, и расшнуровала за него ботинки.

Она протянула руку, и Тим сжал тёплую ладонь. Пальцы у него наверняка были слишком холодные, хватка — слишком цепкой, но женщина, похоже, не возражала.

Женщина отвела его в комнату, а сама отлучилась. Тим неуверенно потоптался, но всё же присел на краешек дивана, и к нему на колени мигом забралась огромная чёрная кошка. Она ткнулась в его щёку мокрым носом, ласково боднула лбом в подбородок, пощекотав усами шею, а потом свернулась калачиком и заурчала, как мохнатый мотор. Тим задержал дыхание и не сразу решился погладить лоснящуюся чёрную спину.

За стеной загудели трубы, зажурчала вода, и женщина вернулась, вытирая руки. Присев напротив Тима, женщина осторожно потрогала его лоб и озабоченно покачала головой.

— Господи, да ты весь горишь.

Тим виновато понурил голову.

— Я, мэм… я… Я не хочу доставлять вам хлопот.  
— Всё в порядке. Я не могу пройти мимо заблудившегося котёнка. — Женщина улыбнулась. — Меня зовут Селина.  
— Тим. — Тим прикусил губу. — Тим Дрейк.  
— Давно ты на улице, Тим? — Селина снова погладила его по волосам. Тим не знал, как ей ответить. По ощущениям он провёл в скитаниях целую вечность, но умом он понимал, что не продержался и двух недель.  
— Мама с папой… убили, — прошептал он вместо этого. — Я… я сбежал. Из детского дома. — Он затих, чувствуя, как по истерзанному горлу пытается выкарабкаться наружу новая волна слёз. Он должен был сдержаться. Во что бы то ни стало.

Селина обняла его за плечи.

— Хорошо, Тим. Давай так. Сейчас ты искупаешься, за это время я приготовлю тебе куриный бульон. Ты поешь, мы уложим тебя спать, и завтра я позову знакомого врача, чтобы мы знали, как тебя вылечить. А потом решим, что нам с тобой делать дальше, хорошо?

Тим так и не понял, говорит она это себе или всё-таки ему, но спрашивать не стал. Селина уложила подбородок ему на макушку и сжала в объятиях чуть крепче. Тим вдруг понял, что он совсем не хочет уходить.

Он не мог, конечно, рассчитывать, что ему повезёт, как всем этим кошкам. Но он надеялся, что Селина позволит ему стать её другом. Или хотя бы разрешит пожить у неё немного.

***

В библиотеке не было никого, даже смотрителя. Старик-библиотекарь всегда уходил сильно за полночь, и этим ужасно напомнил Тиму «Что-то страшное грядёт».

После закрытия Кэтлэд забрался внутрь без каких-либо сложностей. Это была центральная публичная библиотека — кому бы взбрело в голову её ограбить? Парочка редких первых изданий в их распоряжении не представляла достаточной ценности, чтобы нанимать охранника или устанавливать в здании серьёзную сигнализацию.

Тим влез в главный зал через открытую форточку. Сел возле окна, чтобы видеть, что происходит на улице, а заодно время от времени посматривать в окно того, чью жизнь собирался от души испоганить. Следующие два часа он только и делал, что стучал по клавишам крохотного наладонника.

А потом он заметил, как подозрительно шевельнулись тени на карнизе здания чуть поодаль, и победно улыбнулся сам себе. Он знал, что успеет закончить свою аферу. Деньги уходили со счетов транзакция за транзакцией, часть на благотворительность, часть на кое-что помимо. Если бы за ним сейчас не наблюдали, он бы довольно откинулся на спинку кресла, гордый собой и счастливый. Отпраздновать можно было позже. И в куда более приятной компании.

Тяжёлое присутствие навалилось на спину в ту самую секунду, когда экран наладонника показал сто процентов прогресса, мигнул и погас. Возникший словно из ниоткуда Бэтмен сгрёб Кэтлэда за шиворот и поднял над полом, как нашкодившего котёнка. Тим сопротивляться не стал. Он вывернулся, чтобы глянуть на Бэтмена через плечо, и развёл руками:

— Извини, Бэтмен. Ты опоздал.

Бэтмен поставил его обратно и разжал пальцы.

— Тим, — сказал он, будто ни секунды не сомневался, кто перед ним. Хотя почему «будто»? Вопреки всем своим недостаткам, Бэтмен был величайшим детективом мира. Пусть он видел Кэтлэда впервые, но только конченный тупица не смог бы понять, что приёмный сынок Селины Кайл и сайдкик Женщины-Кошки — один человек. — Зачем ты это делаешь?

Бэтмен больше не казался огромной и неохватной скалой, как когда-то. Он не вызывал восхищения уже много лет. Сейчас его присутствие откликалось в сердце разве что тянущей горечью. Тим вскинул голову. Он не боялся Бэтмена и не собирался перед ним пасовать.

— Кто-то же должен был отомстить за Дрейков.

Бэтмен склонил голову. Наверное, нахмурился, не разберёшь под этой его маской.

— О чём ты, Тим? Разве Селина тебе не сказала, что Обеах останется в тюремном госпитале до конца своих дней? Он до сих пор ест через трубочку, — отчеканил он.

Тим фыркнул и подался вперёд, будто это не Бэтмен был выше его на полторы головы (хотя ещё пара лет, и они будут смотреть друг другу в глаза при таких разговорах):

— А разве Селина не сказала _тебе_ , что лучший друг моего отца оставил меня без гроша в кармане? — Он ткнул Бэтмена когтистым пальцем в грудь. — Где-то в глубине души я рад, что Обеах больше никого не тронет, и что каждый день он испытывает боль, которая будет напоминать ему о моих родителях. Но ты не успеваешь всюду, и твой молот справедливости не всегда попадает в цель. — Тим поджал губы и умолк. Они с Бэтменом минуты две стояли, глядя друг на друга, сверкая визорами и очками и не говоря ни слова.

Бэтмен подался назад первым.

— Ты злишься, что я не смог их спасти? — тихо спросил Брюс, не искажая больше голос. Спросил, как говорил в обычной жизни, когда выступал по телевизору и читал речи на торжественных открытиях.

Тим вспомнил, какая злость брала его четыре года назад, когда ему было одиннадцать, когда он только-только перестал звать Селину «мэм». Каждый раз, как кто-нибудь говорил «Бэтмен», у Тима темнело в глазах. Он ненавидел его за то, что тот не успел спасти родителей, за то, что привёз только их тела, за то, что не добил искалеченного виновника их гибели.

— Уже не злюсь, Б. — Тим мотнул головой. — Но и быть Робином больше не хочу.  
— Ты хочешь быть вором?  
— Я Робин Гуд. — Кэтлэд театрально поклонился: широко замахнулся рукой и прижал ладонь к груди. — Я не украл ничего, что не было бы изначально моим, ни четвертака лишнего, и раздал всё нуждающимся. — Тим помолчал, сделав вид, что задумался. — За Селину, однако, не отвечаю.

Селина внедряла его программу, которая должна была помочь Тиму забраться в чужие банковские счета, и как никто другой подтверждала убеждение, что кошки злопамятны.

— Но это воровство. — Бэтмен покачал головой. — Это скользкая дорожка, Тим.  
— У меня уже есть наставница, а твоим сайдкиком я быть не собираюсь, — фыркнул Тим.

Брюс вздохнул.

— В следующий раз я не дам тебе уйти, если ты мне попадёшься. Ты нарушаешь закон, — с нажимом сказал он. Тим беспечно пожал плечами.  
— Замётано.

Он подождал, пока Бэтмен развернётся и скроется среди теней, покидая библиотеку, и тихо добавил:

— Я тебе больше не попадусь.

***

Тим вернулся в Готэм, как только получил долгожданный диплом. Он даже не скрывал распирающей его гордости, и первым же делом они с Селиной напились, отмечая. Тим теперь вполне мог рассчитывать на хорошую работу, а на то, что их с Селиной робингудство выйдет на новый уровень — и подавно.

Доедая сыр и запивая его белым вином, Селина в шутку предложила Тиму пойти работать к Уэйну. Тим, которому в голову ударило всё то же вино, в шутку согласился. Он составил резюме за пятнадцать минут, как был пьяным, и отправил в департамент персонала в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес».

Ответ пришёл через неделю. Ещё через две Тима позвали на первое собеседование.

С тех пор прошло полгода. На третьем собеседовании Тим понял, что это надолго, и устроился в ближайший к офису «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес» «Санбакс». Там он познакомился с Джейсоном, и оттуда же время от времени ходил на бесконечные деловые завтраки, обеды и ужины, собеседования и тесты. То, как долго тянулась история, уже начало утомлять, но Тим решил дождаться финала исключительно из принципа.

Тренировки с Селиной продолжались, но на дело его не брали. Что-то прогнило в Готэме в очередной раз, ночи кишели опасностью больше обычного, а Тим в глазах наставницы оставался всё тем же зелёным двенадцатилетним мальчишкой, который, сияя, протянул ей первую украденную флэшку. Материнские инстинкты Селины всегда просыпались невовремя.

Тим пух от скуки и не знал, чем себя занять. Робин, притащившийся к нему за кофе перед самым закрытием, стал последней каплей, и Тим достал из потайного кармана рюкзака свой костюм. Если уж птенчик не боится улиц в это смутное время, то Кэтлэду нечего опасаться и подавно.

Кроме того, он как раз присмотрел себе очередную безделушку с лазуритом. Никто ведь не умрёт, если он её присвоит?

«Вот и славно», — решил для себя Тим тогда и надел очки с визорами.

***

Джейсон неловко потоптался перед закрытой дверью. Он привставал на цыпочки, высматривая в круглое окно, что происходит в операционной, приподнимался всё выше и выше, хоть и знал, что получит этой же дверью по носу, если попытается войти. И всё равно не мог перестать.

С этим ему, впрочем, помогли: кто-то налетел на него, отшвырнув в сторону, а потом схватил за грудки и впечатал в стену.

— Ты что с ним сделал, гадёныш? — прошипели ему в лицо.

Джейсон ударился затылком, и перед глазами расцвели фейерверки. В тунику ему вцепилась высокая, коротко стриженная женщина. Зелёные глаза смотрели на него с нескрываемой ненавистью, губы кривились и дрожали. Джейсон опустил было взгляд и смешался: женщина надела пиджак на голое тело. Две из трёх пуговиц она продела не в те петельки.

— Вы кто, дамочка? — глупо спросил Джейсон, прежде чем фейерверки наконец отстреляли своё и он узнал стоящую перед ним Селину Кайл. Женщина-Кошка. Бывшая-настоящая-будущая возлюбленная (романтические отношения Брюса с противоположным полом оставались сложными) Бэтмена. И она была в ярости.

Селина стиснула кулаки сильнее и сцепила зубы. Робин почувствовал, как ноги отрываются от земли, а он сам скользит по стене вверх.

— Я тебе глаза выцарапаю, если с ним случилось что-то серьёзное. А сейчас я тебя просто придушу, гадё… — начала она, но не закончила.

Бэтмен вырос у неё за спиной так же неожиданно, как и всегда. Джейсону стало даже немного обидно: он тоже не заметил появления Брюса, хотя болтался к нему лицом.

— Селина. — Бэтмен не взял её за загривок, как кошку, которая собралась убить птичку, и не попытался обезвредить, хотя она весьма однозначно намекала, что планирует как минимум покалечить его Робина. Он положил руку на её плечо. — Селина. Не надо.

Селина поджала губы так сильно, что они побледнели и стали казаться тонкой ниточкой. Было слышно, как она скрипит зубами. Укреплённая кевларом туника заскрипела вместе с ними, натянутая на кулаки. Селина сделала вдох. Выдохнула. И всё же выпустила его, развернулась на пятках, обошла Бэтмена, не проронив больше ни слова, и молча села на скамью напротив двери. Она ждала, скрестив руки и закинув ногу на ногу. На лбу, между бровями, залегла глубокая складка. Селина ощутимо излучала злобу.

Джейсон одёрнул тунику. Конечно, он понимал, что произошедшее исключительно его вина. Что он облажался, причём неслабо. И всё же именно такой реакции он не ожидал. Кроме того, он начинал догадываться, что Брюс в курсе: Тим и Кэтлэд — одно лицо. Он знал, и всё это время скрывал от Джейсона, что тот уже хрен знает сколько сохнет по напарнику Женщины-Кошки. О существовании которого Джейсону известно не было вовсе. Джейсон бросил на него взгляд, надеясь, что достаточно красноречиво передал своё мнение обо всём происходящем.

Бэтмен, в своей неповторимой манере, не подал вида, и Джейсон заставил себя задышать по сложной системе, как учила Шива.

— Ты… — начал он. Осёкся. Встретился взглядом с Селиной. Махнул рукой, потёр ушибленный затылок и, обойдя Бэтмена, опустился на другой конец скамьи.

Брюс постоял немного, взирая на них сверху вниз, и сел ровно посередине.

Так прошли долгие десять минут. Джейсону они показались десятью годами как минимум. Он волновался. Он не мог перестать думать о том, что же происходит там, за дверью. Грозит ли Тиму серьёзная опасность? Насколько плохи его дела? Грозит ли ему впоследствии что-то серьёзное?

Все эти десять минут-лет он боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не спровоцировать Селину на ещё одну попытку убить его о стену. Он вообще был не против сделать так, чтобы она забыла о его существовании на некоторое время, и всячески старался поменьше выдавать своё присутствие.

Но на одиннадцатой минуте у него заурчал желудок.

Бэтмен повернул голову и посмотрел на своего Робина. Джейсон, отчаянно краснея, только развёл руками. Бэтмен перевёл взгляд на Селину. Робин тоже глянул на неё краем глаза. Её плечи ссутулились, и Селина вдруг разом перестала казаться взбешённой фурией, готовой порешить всё и вся. Она не сводила глаз с двери операционной, нервно пощипывая губу.

— Я принесу кофе и сэндвичи. Из столовой, — сказал Бэтмен и поднялся. Джейсон бы удивился, если бы не волнение.

Как только Бэтмен ушёл, Джейсона пробила дрожь, которую оказалось невозможно унять. Напряжение было почти невыносимым. Он мог выдержать многое, но только не сидеть в неведении и гадать, что из-за него творилось с человеком, в которого он влюблён (кем бы тот ни был: вором, баристой или последним выжившим с очередного Плутона).

Джейсон заставил себя перевести взгляд с двери на свои руки. И только сейчас заметил, что зелёная ткань по локоть пропиталась багровым. Кровью Тима, кровью Кэтлэда. Который пострадал из-за его неосторожности. Джейсона замутило, и он, не соображая, что делает, принялся отдирать от кожи перчатки.

Затолкав перчатки в карман, он дрожащими руками ухватился за скамейку и откинулся было назад, пытаясь расслабиться, но застыл, когда со стороны Селины раздался тихий вздох.

Селина встала и пересела поближе. Она подцепила сумку, лежавшую под скамейкой, и достала оттуда спиртовые салфетки. Не проронив ни слова, она взяла Джейсона за руки, переложила их ему же на колени, а сама вскрыла упаковку и начала протирать скамейку.

Джейсон ощутил, как лицо вспыхнуло ещё жарче. Если бы Брюс узнал, что его Робин чуть не наоставлял отпечатков, если бы увидел, что произошло, то выгнал бы Джейсона взашей и отдал зелёные подштанники Дэмиану. И в кои-то веки был бы прав.

Оттерев кровавые следы, Селина вложила упаковку Робину в руки и отвернулась, снова уставившись на дверь.

Часы тикали, равнодушные к чужой возне. Каждая минута по-прежнему казалась Джейсону годом.

***

Только через час (Джейсону показалось, что за это время он поседел и покрылся морщинами) дверь открылась и из операционной, на ходу снимая респиратор, вышел светловолосый молодой человек. Он посмотрел безучастно на Бэтмена и Робина, потом на Селину, развернулся и скрылся в глубинах клиники. Следом из дверей выкатили каталку.

Джейсон вскочил было, но опустился на место, когда Бэтмен вскинул руку.

Тима увезли, к ним вышла медсестра, которая первым делом кивнула Селине, и они вместе поспешили за каталкой. Бэтмен и Робин неслышно зашагали следом.

Селина просидела в палате Тима ещё час, и только после этого вышла, устало потирая переносицу.

— Можешь зайти к нему, — тихо уронила она, а сама, даже не взглянув на Бэтмена, пошла дальше по коридору, наверное, в столовую. Джейсон успел тронул наставника за плечо, пока тот не рванул за Селиной следом.  
— Б., можно… на пару слов?

Он отошёл к скамейке, Бэтмен обернулся и навис над ним. Джейсон сделал вдох поглубже.

— Я сниму маску. Для него.  
— Нет.  
— Б., я сниму маску, — вскинулся Джейсон. Он чувствовал, что закипает, и понимал, что вот-вот снова вернётся тот неуёмный и дерзкий Джейсон, которого он так старательно сдерживал эти годы. — Это не просьба, и мне не нужно твоё разрешение. — Он сморщил нос и начал отгибать пальцы: — У тебя есть Кошка. У Д… Найтвинга есть Титаны. К младшенькому чуть ли не ежедневно приходит этот его рыжий малый. А теперь и я собираюсь обзавестись хоть одним другом, который знает мою тайну. — Он выдохнул и раздражённо прочесал волосы пальцами. Плечи упорно не хотели расслабляться.

Бэтмен стиснул зубы так сильно, что стало заметно, как ходят под кожей желваки.

— Дуйся сколько хочешь, Б. — Джейсон ловко обогнул его и поскорее завернул за угол. Он, конечно, ещё не знал, захочет ли Тим его сейчас видеть, но в то же время прекрасно понимал, что свалить — это лучший способ выйти из спора с Бэтменом победителем.

Тим полулежал на больничной койке. Тёмные волосы разметались по подушке, кожа казалась ещё бледнее, чем есть. К левой руке тянулась капельница, правая была плотно забинтована, и перевязка ныряла аж под короткий рукав больничной робы. Сам он с заметным трудом приоткрыл один глаз, стоило Джейсону закрыть дверь за собой и прокашляться.

— На 'уй иди, Казанова, — пробормотал он невнятно. Джейсон решил пропустить это мимо ушей и подвинул стул к койке.  
— Ты 'ухой? — Тим не мог даже голову держать ровно. Будто обдолбанный (что было почти правдой). — Я могу простить, что ты меня в витрину ху… уронил. И искалечил так, что плакала моя карьера домушника. — Он сделал долгую паузу, то ли переводя дыхание, то ли просто отдыхая. — Но флиртуешь ты, будто не 'очешь девственность п… потерять никогда.

Джейсон в третий раз за ночь залился краской. Теперь у него загорелись и уши, и даже шея. Он только надеялся, что не светится в темноте, как экзотический ночник.

— Не то чтобы меня специально этому учили. Так что. Флиртую, как умею. — Он замялся, а потом потянулся к маске. — Слушай. Тим. Я хочу тебе показать кое-что. Тайна за тайну. Что скажешь? — Он подцепил маску пальцами, но Тим тут же накрыл лицо здоровой рукой и зажал глаза ладонью.  
— Не нужна мне 'воя 'айна личности, идиот.

Джейсон обречённо вздохнул.

— Слушай, Тим. Это правда важно. И ты… ты должен на меня посмотреть. Пожалуйста.

Когда Тим не пошевелился, Джейсон дёрнул маску за край у виска. Материал поддавался тяжело, кожу жгло, будто он отдирал липкую ленту, но Джейсон не сдавался, и вскоре остался сидеть, держа в руках слегка деформированную маску, глядя на Тима, который дальше зажимал глаза пальцами. Средний и указательный рассекала наискось длинная царапина. От её вида под ложечкой мерзко потянуло.

— Ты сразу поймёшь, почему я не ушёл после того, как привёз тебя сюда. — Он попытался улыбнуться.  
— Я и так знаю. Ты задницей чуял, что если сбежишь, то Женщина-Кошка тебя точно ощипает подчистую, по пёрышку за раз, — пробубнил себе под нос Тим. Он замолчал на долгие полминуты, затем поджал губы и медленно, словно вот-вот собирался передумать, убрал с лица руку. Он сел чуть ровнее, приподнял голову и открыл глаза.

Джейсон затаил дыхание.

Тим бросил на него один-единственный взгляд и обречённо ссутулился.

— Многое объясняет. — Он откинулся обратно на подушку. — Мог бы догадаться по фирменным… хреновым подкатам.

Джейсон боялся выдохнуть, глядя, как Тим лежит почти без движения, только грудь поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию. Он ждал бури, но его встретил мёртвый штиль.

— Тим. Тим, я хотел извиниться…  
— А я хотел, чтобы ты сходил на хуй, — с неожиданной твёрдостью сообщил Тим, снова приподнимая голову. Похоже, ему стало лучше. — Я устал и хочу спать. А тебе Бэтмен вломит по самые пончикряки, когда узнает, что ты маску снял.  
— Пончикряки? — Джейсон вскинул одну бровь. Тим сделал глубокий вдох, а потом поднял левую руку и показал Джейсону средний палец. — Нет, серьёзно, что это?

Тим промолчал. Он правда выглядел уставшим, и Джейсон почти был готов сдаться.

— Я серьёзно хочу спать, — сказал наконец Тим. — Вали отсюда. — Он помолчал немного, будто решался. И неожиданно зевнул: — Скажи Селине, что завтра — то есть, уже сегодня — меня заберёшь ты. И спроси, какое жертвоприношение мне потребуется, чтобы я тебя в окно не вышвырнул. Но сейчас вали. — Он слабо махнул рукой.

Джейсон посмотрел на него ещё несколько долгих мгновений, но Тим, похоже, и правда заснул. Он расслабился. Джейсон встал, пристроил обратно маску (растянутый край упорно не желал приклеиваться к щеке) и тихо вышел вон.

Будущее вдруг стало казаться ему куда светлее, чем всего пару часов назад.

***

На следующее утро Джейсон стоял на пороге больницы со следами бессонной ночи на лице, коробкой капкейков в правой руке и стопкой комиксов про «Юных Мстителей» в левой. Глаза щипало, будто в них Глиноликий плюнул, да и в целом казалось, что на голову нахлобучили что-то тяжёлое и с огромными полями, которые мешали смотреть вверх и по сторонам.

Джейсон ругался с Брюсом всю ночь. За эту ночь он был уволен, взят обратно и лишён робинских регалий на ближайшее обозримое будущее. В итоге он поспал всего два часа, а проснувшись, сразу бросился на поиски того, что ему записала на стикере Селина.

И вот сейчас он шёл по больничному коридору, и по ощущениям вместо капкейков у него в руках была алая коробка конфет, а вместо комиксов — букет пронзительно-красных роз.

Приглушённый девичий крик он услышал ещё на подходе. И чем ближе была заветная дверь, тем пронзительнее становился голос.

— Ты вообще чем думал, Тим? — надрывались в палате. — Я от ужаса чуть не родила! И это не преувеличение!

Джейсон вздрагивал и съёживался каждый раз, когда голос повышался, и расправлял плечи, когда девушка начинала говорить тише. Должно быть, это была Стефани, беременная подружка Тима.

— Никогда больше так не делай. Ты разве не обещал не лезть ни во что, пока я не рожу? Нет? Значит, должен был! Ради моего спокойствия! Мне же нельзя психовать, Тим!

Джейсон набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и смело шагнул в палату.

На мгновение воцарилась пауза. Стефани, сердито одёргивая сиреневый кардиган, развернулась так резко, что её высоко повязанный хвост рассёк воздух со свистом. На ней было белое платье в цветочек и чёрные колготки. А ещё она была глубоко беременна.

Джейсону в очередной раз стало неловко.

— А ты ещё кто такой? — Она упёрла руки в бока и посмотрела на него с вызовом, какой Джейсон помнил только во взглядах девчонок, воспитанных улицей.

Тим у неё за спиной махнул рукой, будто рот на молнию застёгивал, но Джейсон понял значение этого знака уже после того, как представился.

— Я,э-э, Джейсон?

Тим разочарованно потёр переносицу. Стефани нахмурилась и напряглась. Джейсону остро захотелось прикрыть руками лицо, пока его не исполосовали до неузнаваемости.

— Ах, _Джейсон_. — Она крепко схватила его за предплечье. — Подожди-ка в коридоре, _Джейсон_ , пока мы с Тимом серьёзно поговорим. — Она вытолкнула его обратно в коридор и захлопнула дверь прямо у него перед носом.

Джейсон опешил. Посмотрел на дверь, потом на комиксы в левой руке, потом на капкейки в правой. В ту же секунду дверь снова открылась, Стефани выхватила у него коробку со сладким и улыбнулась.

— А за капкейки спасибо. — Выглядела она при этом крайне мило. Но даже это не помешало Джейсону про себя горько обозвать её мегерой.

Разочарование вернулось и растерзало на клочки все надежды. Джейсон понимал, конечно, что у Тима _есть беременная девушка_ , и всё равно постоянно на что-то надеялся. Может, пора было прекращать?

У двери он простоял минут пять, дожидаясь, пока Стефани уйдёт или пока его позовут. Но за дверью только горячо обсуждали что-то невнятным шёпотом. Впускать его, похоже, не никто не планировал.

Так что Джейсону, который всё же решился прогулять школу (хотя за это он рисковал огрести нагоняй повеселее ночного, и вот теперь — вовсе не от Брюса), не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как сесть на скамейку, листать комиксы, изредка выхватывая усталым взглядом отдельные предложения, и ждать.

***

Выздоровление давалось Тиму тяжело. Вернее, его раны заживали относительно быстро, но предполагалось, что хотя бы первое время он будет отлёживаться.

Все знали, что этого не случится: Тим не сможет лежать без дела больше суток, и даже самая интересная книга не заставит его валяться в постели дольше четырёх часов кряду. Вдобавок у Тима было сотрясение, так что читать ему на ближайшую неделю запретили.

Так что Селина, далеко не сразу отказавшись от вариантов «привязать к кровати» и «закутать в одеяло, как младенца», решила поручить его заботам ласковых надсмотрщиков.

В первой половине дня, пока Джейсон был в школе, Тима нянчила Стефани. Она сейчас была на домашнем обучении, так что сидела у Тима в ногах, пока он изводился от безделья, и училась. Он то и дело порывался помочь ей с чем-нибудь, подготовить её к какому-нибудь экзамену и всё такое, но Стефани была непреклонна. По её мнению, Тиму сейчас даже думать было противопоказано, и лучше бы он вообще всё это время спал.

С обеда и до прихода Селины смену принимал Джейсон. Он тоже приходил с учебниками, но был немного снисходительнее. Самую малость. Он разрешал Тиму обсуждать с ним историю. Задачки по математике он упорно щёлкал сам, ворча себе под нос на ошибки, когда думал, что Тим не слышит.

Так прошло два дня, и на утро третьего Тиму хотелось выть от ужаса, безысходности и беспросветной скуки.

На третий день Стефани пришлось уйти пораньше, и на целый блаженный час Тим оказался предоставлен самому себе. Как только за его непреклонной надзирательницей закрылась дверь, Тим, разумеется, тут же вылез из постели и обошёл квартиру, разминая ноги. Сначала он ходил бесцельно. Потом несколько минут потоптался вокруг коврика из пенки в отведённом под домашний микро-спортзал углу, но всё же пришёл к выводу, что йога ему сейчас совсем не по плечу. А потом рука сама собой потянулась к скакалке, намотанной на вбитую в стену перекладину. Тим сбросил халат, осторожно подвигал рукой и повёл плечами. Порезы ныли и тянули, несмотря на количество обезболивающего, которое в него вливали ежедневно. Тим не очень горел желанием представлять, насколько ему больно на самом деле.

Но он почти физически чувствовал, как с каждой минутой безделья мышцы теряют тонус и усыхают. А Тим не мог себе позволить быть не в форме. Так что он сцепил зубы, не обращая внимания на ноющую боль в спине и руке, взял скакалку в руки, закинул её себе за спину и начал прыгать.

Получалось не очень. Тело слушалось из рук вон плохо, так что Тим начинал заново раза три. Но стоило ему более-менее найти нужный ритм, как в замочной скважине заскрежетал ключ. Дверь открылась и на пороге нарисовался Джейсон с тяжёлой сумкой и ведром мороженого. Тим прищурился. Фисташковое с белой шоколадной крошкой. Взятка, значит.

— К-хм, — сказал Джейсон. Тим запнулся, и скакалка больно хлестнула по ногам. — Ты что это делаешь?

Тим сдул со лба чёлку.

— Прыгаю на скакалке, разве это не очевидно? Мне бы в форму вернуться.  
— Тебе бы вылечить сотрясение мозга. И подождать, пока хотя бы раны стянутся. У тебя ещё швы не рассосались, а ты уже прыгать надумал. — Джейсон уронил сумку на пол, поставил ведро с мороженным на столик в прихожей и зашагал к Тиму. Он схватил его за левый локоть с неожиданной силой, и Тим слегка испугался, что теперь ещё и перелом из-за горе-Робина заработает. Или, как минимум, новенький браслет из синяков.

Джейсон заставил Тима влезть обратно под одеяло, вручил ему ведёрко мороженого, а сам расположился в изножье кровати и погрузился в конспекты и учебники.

День обещал быть скучным. Опять.

***

Следующие несколько дней прошли непримечательно. Пару раз Тим пытался выклянчить у своих тюремщиков прогулку, но и Стефани, и Джейсон разрешали Тиму подниматься только в туалет или в душ.

Тим поначалу готов был простить Джейсона за Очень Плохой Флирт и всё, что за ним последовало. Потом он понял, что малыш Робин не планирует скрашивать ему период выздоровления и вообще больше занят свои книжками, и решил пообижаться ещё чуточку, теперь уже просто так. Он был тяжело ранен и сидел на обезболивающих. Он мог позволить себе капризничать и дуться в самой пассивно-агрессивной манере, какая только ему удавалась.

Он понимал, конечно же, что Джейсону действительно нужно заниматься и готовиться к экзаменам — в отличие от Тима, ему только предстояло поступить в университет. Но всё же Джейсон мог бы уделять немного больше внимания своему подопечному. Джейсон всё-таки был перед ним виноват.

И вообще. Томиться в ожидании, пока до пташечки дойдёт, Тиму надоело ещё пару месяцев назад, когда он только-только запал на Джейсона, подав ему первую чашку макиато. Пай-мальчик из колледжа мог бы ещё тогда внимание обратить, что Тим только с ним так тесно общается, больше ни с кем из посетителей. Напарник величайшего детектива планеты, как же.

Джейсон был неумолим и беспощаден, запрещая Тиму выходить даже на балкон. Так что Тим в итоге пошёл на радикальные меры. Он попросился в душ, достал из-под ванной запасной кэтсьют, переоделся в тесноте как мог тихо и приготовился совершить побег через окно.

Пока он забирался на ванную и открывал окно, Джейсон, похоже, спохватился, что Тим не выходит из душа слишком уж долго и надо бы проверить, всё ли с ним в порядке. Лучше бы он дальше проверял свои упражнения по физике.

Джейсон постучал в дверь ровно в ту секунду, когда Тим опёрся каблуком ботинка о бортик и вцепился в ручку на окне. Вода шумела рядом, обдавая его мелкими брызгами.

Тим мрачно шмыгнул носом, стиснул зубы и, превозмогая боль, потянулся к окну.

— Эй, Тим. Всё хорошо?

Ручка дёрнулась. Дверь дрогнула. Щеколда, и без того едва живая, заскрежетала в петлях. Тим подтянулся на руках, высовываясь в окно, и случайно заехал ногой по ванной.

Стук, видимо, заставил Джейсона предположить худшее. Возня за дверью прекратилась, на пару мгновений стало тихо, а потом дверь вышибло с одного удара. Тим про себя поразился. Он уже и забыл, какой Джейсон широкий в плечах и сильный на самом деле.

Времени любоваться разъярённым красавчиком не было. Тим отлично понимал, что другого шанса сбежать из удушливого плена простыней и одеяла больше не выпадет. Тим лёг животом на подоконник, собираясь перевалиться на ту сторону, но Джейсон успел схватить его за ногу. Тим по инерции двинул его в лоб каблуком, но Мальчик-Чудонеудачник обладал болевым порогом явно повыше, чем нормальные подростки. Он будто и не ощутил удара, только рывком сдёрнул Тима обратно, прямиком в свои объятия, нежные, как проржавелый медвежий капкан.

Так он и вынес Тима из ванной — обхватив поперёк талии и прижимая спиной к своей груди. Сколько бы Тим не пинался и не извивался.

— У тебя что, кроме сотрясение мозга ещё и приобретённая идиотия? — обиженно выдохнул Джейсон, получив в очередной раз по лодыжке. Он дотащил Тима до кровати, ссадил в одеяло и натурально запеленал, как младенца. Где только научился, интересно? — Лежи так. Пока не угомонишься, — буркнул он, подобрал с пола учебник и разгладил примятые падением страницы.

Тим обиженно поджал губы, завалился на бок и пасмурно уставился в стену напротив.

***

О попытке сбежать Джейсон, конечно же, наябедничал Селине, и она приняла волевое решение напичкать Тима снотворным. Тим всё равно выбрался на улицу ночью. Невыпитые таблетки он спрятал под подушкой и выждал, пока Селина, уверенная, что Тим давно видит седьмой сон, уйдёт на дело. Он полежал для верности ещё полчаса, а потом переоделся, размял плечи и нырнул в густую темноту с перил балкона.

Он вскарабкался наверх по трубе, выпрямился, потянулся и вдохнул пыльный готэмский воздух полной грудью. Жаркая вонь мегаполиса ещё не была слаще. Спина ныла и голова кружилась немного, но Тима это не волновало.

Он снял с пояса хлыст и сорвался на бег, перемахивая между крышами, наслаждаясь ветром в лицо. Надолго его не хватило: ветер и чувство свободы и вседозволенности поблёкли, смялись, будто лист бумаги. Швы вдруг заныли сильнее обычного. Спину обожгло почти так же невыносимо, как тогда, когда он только упал на стекло. Тим не слишком грациозно приземлился на ближайшую крышу, извернулся и левой рукой потрогал спину. Костюм намок. Перчатка и правый рукав тоже липли к коже.

Руку дёргало. Тим пошатнулся и развернулся, собираясь разбежаться и перепрыгнуть обратно, на другую крышу. Ему нужно было домой.

Прыжок не удался даже на низком старте. Может, и хорошо, что он споткнулся за пару шагов до края, а не свалился в пролёт между домами. Тим опустился на колени и съёжился, прижимая руку к груди.

— Чёрт, — прошипел он и растянулся на боку, подтягивая к себе ноги. Зажмурился покрепче, надеясь, что так станет легче терпеть. — Чёрт.

Он не знал, сколько пролежал так. Просто в какой-то момент рядом звучно приземлились, шаркнули по липкой крошке мягкие подошвы, и кто-то осторожно коснулся его плеча.

— Ну что же ты за дурак, — со вздохом сказал Робин. Тим приоткрыл глаза и показал ему язык.  
— Зато прогулялся.  
— Зато швы разошлись. Селина тебе вставит по самые пончикряки. — Джейсон ухмыльнулся. Вместо привычного костюма цветов светофора он был сегодня в тонкой красной толстовке и маске. Он помог Тиму сесть, повернулся к нему спиной и присел на корточки. Ткнул большим пальцем на свои плечи: — Хватайся. Отнесу тебя домой, окажу первую помощь. Может, обойдётся без ещё одной весёлой ночи в реанимации.

Тим сглотнул и помедлил, но всё же обхватил Джейсона за шею. Робин придержал его за бёдра и поднялся так легко, будто Тим ничего не весил.

— Ну что, готов?

Тим тихо согласно замычал и ткнулся носом Джейсону в затылок, исподтишка вдыхая его запах.

— Тогда побежали. Держись крепче, впереди воздушные ямы.

***

Джейсон помог Тиму спрыгнуть с крыши электрички на шаткий козырёк остановки и проводил взглядом вагон с исполосованной когтями крышей. Интуиция у Тима работала чуть ли не быстрее, чем слух, но движения оставались скованными, и Джейсону пришлось сегодня ловить его на паре крутых поворотов. Даже спустя месяц его покалеченная спина давала о себе знать. Тим, впрочем, работал как проклятый, не щадил себя и не позволял своему ночному тренеру делать ему поблажки.

— Всё хорошо?  
— Куда деваться. — Тим сдёрнул с глаз повязку. — Но я собой недоволен.  
— Сноровка вернётся. Тебе же не связки перерезало. — Джейсон ухмыльнулся. — Не хочешь перекусить?

Тим достал из рюкзачка за спиной шапочку, натянул её и покрутил на пальце очки.

— А что ты предлагаешь? Чур не кофе.  
— Вообще-то я думал про дайнер.  
— Это свидание, Казанова?

Правда жгла язык, но в чужом тоне Джейсон отчётливо расслышал упрёк. Он вспомнил глубоко беременную Стефани. Вспомнил, как Тим срывался к ней по первому звонку, в последнее время всё чаще.

— Нет. Это ночной перекус. Вафли, молочный коктейль, всё такое. Как полицейские на тихом дежурстве.  
— Ага. — Тим поджал губы, хмыкнул и кивнул: — Ты платишь. Меня до сих пор маринуют на собеседованиях и категорически отказываются давать за это деньги.

И они правда пошли в дайнер. Джейсон не мог отделаться от мысли, что это правда было похоже на свидание, но лицо Стефани всё никак не выходило из головы. Было стыдно. И самую чуточку — страшно.

Ни о чём из этого Джейсон Тиму так и не сказал. Он хотел уберечь неспешно пускающую корни дружбу между ними, а не отпугнуть его навсегда.

***

Прошло пять недель с грандиозного скандала насчёт тайны личности, прежде чем Брюс снова позволил Джейсону надеть плащ и тунику. Джейсон, конечно, успел и без того набегаться по крышам, но Робин был для него отдельным видом кайфа. Пьянящая эйфория полёта навсегда въелась в кровь, но за прошедший месяц с небольшим этот восторг почти позабылся, разве что навещал Джейсона изредка во сне.

Но сейчас всё возвращалось на круги своя. На патруль он вышел с радостным предвкушением, пусть ему и выдали в нагрузку Дэмиана. Для воспитания подрастающего поколения, как выразился Альфред, снаряжая их в путь.

И всё шло просто отлично до тех пор, пока Дэмиан не перерезал Джейсону трос.

Он успел перегруппироваться прямо в воздухе и приземлился без трагических последствий, но Брюсово исчадие ада, не теряя времени, налетело на него. Дэмиан тянул к нему руки, будто собирался придушить. Он не успел даже вцепиться в его воротник — Джейсон схватил его за руки и растянул их в стороны. Маленький дикарь дёргался и ругался на трёх языках, но вырваться у него не получалось. Джейсон был старше, опытнее, а потому крупнее и ловчее. Когда ему надоело ждать завершения истерики, он заломил младшенькому руку, повалил лицом в крышу (исключительно в воспитательных целях, разумеется. И чтобы не откинул ещё что-нибудь) и проворчал, прижимая коленом его плечо:

— Ты что творишь, малой?

Дэмиан ответил бранью. Пришлось ждать, пока ему надоест. Когда мальчишка наконец обмяк, Джейсон вздёрнул его на ноги за шиворот и повторил вопрос.

Дэмиан насупился и посмотрел на него зло, почти что с ненавистью. Джейсон вздохнул про себя: похоже, младший братец решил высказать ему всё, что накопилось за тот месяц, пока Робин отсиживался в гнезде, но к вожделенному костюму Дэмиана так и не допустили.

— А ты что творишь?

Джейсон опешил и как можно выразительнее выгнул бровь. Мальчишка раздражённо закатил глаза.

— Это нормально, что ли, что ты каждый день с ворьём возишься? Ты с ним дружбу решил завести? Тебя не сильно волнует, что он, вообще-то, преступник, как и его мамаша-блудница?

Джейсон нахмурился. Слова Дэмиана он повернул и так, и этак, и теперь не знал, как реагировать: пожалеть Дэмиана, который получит чистку рта с мылом от Альфреда, обалдеть от наглости или отвесить младшенькому профилактический подзатыльник самостоятельно. Так и не выбрав ни один из вариантов, он только развёл руками.

— Ты что за чушь несёшь?  
— Это ворьё, что он, что его мамаша лезут в нашу семью постоянно. Надеются свои шкуры спасти, да? — Дэмиан скривился, а потом сплюнул, совсем как взрослый, испытывающий искреннее к кому-то презрение.

Но Джейсон не мог воспринимать его взрослым. Может, его и растили убийцей, но он был ребёнком. Туповатым, как и свойственно большинству детей. Он скрестил руки на груди.

— Разъясни.  
— Это несправедливо! — Дэмиан, выйдя из себя, ткнул пальцем ему в лицо. — Вы делаете им поблажки! Что ты, что отец!

Он цокнул языком, развернулся и спрыгнул в тёмную аллею между домами. Свистнул трос, и чёрно-белый костюм мелькнул внизу, заворачивая за угол. Джейсон раздражённо вздохнул и размотал свой трос. Засранца нужно было изловить и отфутболить домой. Его нельзя было оставлять без присмотра, особенно в таком настроении.

А ведь Робина ждали дела поважнее, чем играться в нянечку.

***

Джейсон вспомнил слова Дэмиана только через пару дней. После спарринга они собирались сходить в книжный, чтобы подобрать литературу для реферата, и Тим попросил Джейсона подождать, пока он переоденется и сходит в душ.

Тим оставил его в гостиной, в комнате, где Джейсон раньше никогда не был, и его внимание сразу приковал огромный шкаф с прозрачной витриной. Плексиглас, отметил он про себя, и подошёл ближе. В витрине без подсветки игриво и как-то бесстыдно разлеглись украшения с тусклыми синими камушками. Много побрякушек, целая коллекция. Серьги, брошки, подвески, колечки, кулоны, запонки и зажимы, и ещё что-то, что Джейсон не опознал. Из угла шкафа смотрела глупым взглядом миниатюрная статуэтка кошки. Камушки смотрелись блёкло и не то чтобы привлекательно. Некоторые лежали в открытой части шкафа, так что можно было даже повертеть их в руках. Эти, наверное, Тим чаще всего носил.

Кажется, в ту ночь, когда Тим упал на витрину, среди украшений были и эти синие камушки в том числе. Джейсон вздрогнул и отвернулся от шкафа с краденным добром поскорее. На душе стало гадко.

Тим был вором.

Джейсон воров ловил.

Ему предстояло выбрать.

Ради собственных принципов, ради Миссии, ради себя в будущем, когда рано или поздно жизнь напомнит им, что они существуют по разные стороны баррикад, Джейсону стоило бы бросить всю эту возню. Разорвать даже дружеские отношения с Тимом и больше никогда не вспоминать о чувствах, как сделал в своё время Бэтмен.

Одна мысль об этом разбивала ему сердце.

***

Главной ошибкой Пингвина всегда была не самонадеянность, как он сам считал, а то, что даже будучи преступником, он ни разу в жизни ничего не крал. Вооружённый грабёж и рэкет не в счёт, разумеется.

Пингвин старательно распихивал по всей своей резиденции самые разнообразные ловушки, но снова и снова сталкивался с тем, что и Селина, и Тим обходили их играючи, с невозмутимой улыбкой и нахальством, свойственным лишь котам.

Вот и в этот день Тим беззвучно приземлился в тесно обставленном древней мебелью кабинете, ставшем ему почти родным. Кэтлэд предварительно воспользовался своими старыми жучками, засёк, кто и где будет дежурить, а потом пробрался на кухню, подсыпал прямо из вентиляции снотворного в суп для охраны и стал ждать.

Головорезы Пингвина уснули через пятнадцать минут после того, как Пингвин сам возлёг на свои шёлковые простыни. Ещё через пятнадцать минут Тим приготовился вскрыть его сейф.

Он обезвредил сигнализации (несколько на сейфе, датчики движения в комнате и датчик давления на полу) ещё когда только совершал первый обход особняка по вентиляционным трубам. Ловушки в самой вентиляции он выключил и того раньше. Старина Освальд откровенно сдавал в последнее время: ничего новенького охранная система не преподнесла и вообще поддалась почти без боя.

Теперь оставалось только вскрыть сейф, в котором хранились всех самые важные-преважные документы Освальда Кобблпота, и выбраться обратно на улицу до того, как охрана придёт в себя, а Джейсон притащится к Тиму домой, чтобы позвать на очередную тренировку.

Сейф Тим вскрыл меньше чем за минуту. Он сунул папку в рюкзак, оставил Кобблпоту плюшевую кису на память и бесцеремонно потоптался по полированному столу, забираясь обратно в люк.

С крыши он съехал вниз по трубе, перепрыгнул с балкона на балкон соседнего дома и зигзагами ушёл на пять кварталов дальше, на случай, если кто-то из верзил Пингвина всё же сел ему на хвост. Погоня, похоже, дальше пускала слюни в толстые ковры. Тим уже собирался отправиться домой, как с неба на него свалилось что-то маленькое, разъярённое и неожиданно сильное.

Смуглый мальчишка в чёрно-белом трико и маске-домино ударил его в скулу и повалил на крышу. Тим едва не взвыл — удар отозвался болью в только-только затянувшихся ранах.

Он пнул мальчишку коленом в живот и завалил его на бок. Мальчишка зашипел, но боевого настроения не утратил. Тим навалился на него всем своим весом.

— Какого хрена?!  
— Ты вор! Тебе место в тюрьме, — с неуместным пафосом бросил мальчишка и выгнулся, пытаясь высвободить зажатую руку. — В лучшем случае — только в тюрьме!  
— Ты что, напал на меня из-за того, что я ограбил Пингвина?..

Мальчишка злобно зарычал и лязгнул зубами. Знакомый стиль: Джейсон тоже учил Тима драться грязно. Тим мрачно поджал губы и с силой пихнул мальчишку ногой. Тот откатился на пару шагов и вскочил, готовый напасть снова. Тим примирительно выставил одну руку вперёд.

— Ты бы хоть узнал сначала, что я украл.

Свободной рукой он потянулся к рюкзаку. Мальчишка нервно дёрнулся, и Тим стал двигаться ещё медленнее. Он бросил папку на крышу и подтолкнул её носком сапога.

— Просто посмотри, что это. И если ты умнее, чем твои сверстники, то ты меня отпустишь.

Пингвин заключил договор с браконьерами в Африке. Он собирался продавать в Готэме шубы из львиных шкур, и Тима всерьёз мутило от одной мысли. Он выкрал документы, чтобы узнать, с кем он работает, и припереть козла к стенке, если он не поймёт намёков.

Мальчишка, хмурясь, переворачивал страницы.

— Львов спасаешь?  
— Робина Гуда не только люди волновали. — Тим начал отряхивать кэтсьют. — Так что? Мир?

Мальчишка с сомнением поджал губы, но вернул папку, Тим сунул её обратно в рюкзак. Так они и застыли на долгую минуту: Тим, сжимая лямки рюкзака, и мальчишка в чёрно-белом, сверлящий его недобрым взглядом.

А потом Тим шевельнулся и протянул ему руку. В деле плащей и масок, в конце концов, равны были все.

— Кэтлэд.

В позе мальчишки заметно сквозило недоверие. Но львы, видимо, перевесили. Он повёл плечами и крепко пожал протянутую ему ладонь.

— Никто.

Тим склонил голову.

— Как самокритично.  
— Бэтмен так считает.  
— А ты с ним как связан?  
— Хотелось бы мне однажды стать Робином. — Мальчишка разжал пальцы и поджал губы, гордо задирая подбородок. — Но пока я Никто.  
— Этот ваш Бэтмен та ещё задница, да? — Тим скрестил руки на груди. Хотелось ободряюще хлопнуть Никто по плечу, но мальчишка только-только расслабился немного и перестал щерить зубы. Пугать его лишним контактом не стоило.  
— Это не новость.

Пауза становилась неловкой. Никто не спешил уходить, Тим уходить не хотел. Нужно было как-то разрядить обстановку.

Его осенило.

— Ты знаешь, где ближайший гараж с запасным бэтмобилем? — Тим посмотрел на мальчишку. Никто посмотрел на него. — Ой, да все знают, что у Бэтмена полно бэтмобилей по городу распихано. Давай. Ты знаешь, где ближайший?  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Тим достал из потайного кармана в рукаве набор отмычек и подкинул их на ладони.

— Я краду. Ты ведёшь. Месть свершена. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Ну?

Никто выдержал долгую паузу, прежде чем ответить. И ответ был положительным.

Машину они разнесли в хлам. Бэтмен наверняка догадывался, чьих лап это дело, но, судя по всему, Никто не сдал, кто помог ему учинить этот акт мелкого вандализма ценой в пару тысяч долларов.

Так что Бэтмен не нагрянул к нему с разборками. Почему-то мысль об этом грела.

***

Схватки у Стефани начались в три часа ночи. Первым делом она позвонила Тиму, и с той минуты он ни разу не сомкнул глаз. Стефани поехала в клинику Лесли сама — Кристал была на дежурстве и не могла сопроводить дочь. Тим оделся в спешке и вызвал такси. По пути он позвонил Дайне, и они договорились встретиться в холле.

Он приехал раньше неё всего на семь минут. Дайна ввалилась в холл больницы с огромной сумкой детских вещей.

— Извини. — Она немного насупилась. — Я занервничала немножко.  
— Бывает. — Тим взял её под локоть, и в палату, где лежала Стефани, они пошли вместе.

В больнице они просидели до семи утра. Тиму удавалось сдерживать нервозность, он смеялся, шутил и помогал Стефани вставать и ходить, когда она просила, позволял ей держаться за руку, когда схватки становились особенно болезненными, и ни слова против не сказал, когда от боли она срывалась и кричала на него.

Дайна приносила Стефани воду, промокала ей лоб и напоминала, как правильно дышать.

Когда пришло время увозить Стефани рожать, акушерка посмотрела на них по очереди, сверилась со своими записями и в качестве поддержки для роженицы увела в родильную Дайну.

В конце концов, кому, как не будущей приёмной матери, имело смысл присутствовать при родах.

Тим остался в коридоре в полном одиночестве. Он устало опустился на сумку с вещами, немного поразмышлял, переводя дух, и всё же взялся за телефон. Джейсон наверняка ещё спал — в воскресенье-то, после наверняка долгого ночного патруля. Тим покусал губы. Ему тоже нужна была поддержка. Может, не так сильно, как Стефани. Но всё же.

— Зачем ты звонишь мне так рано, изверг, — сонно пробурчал Джейсон после трёх длинных гудков. — Я же сплю. В выходной.  
— Стеф рожает, — отозвался Тим. — С ней сейчас Дайна, а со мной никого. — Он вздохнул. — Не хочешь приехать и раскурить сигарку, как полагается у мужчин?

Джейсон в трубке молчал. Он почти не общался со Стефани, и Тим, в принципе, понял бы, если бы он отказался.

Но Джейсон не отказался.

— Буду через двадцать минут, — коротко сказал он и повесил трубку.

***

Откуда Джейсон взял ключи от этого спортзала, Тим не спрашивал. Крохотный зал больше походил на музыкальную студию, деревянный пол которой застелили матами. Сходства добавляли и зеркальные стены, и станки. Тим мог запросто живо представить, как здесь разминались балерины.

Он и сам становился к станку время от времени — это помогало прочувствовать, насколько сильно утеряна гибкость, и сколько из неё ему уже удалось вернуть.

Всю прошедшую неделю они занимались в этой студии каждый вечер. С тех пор, как Стефани родила, Тим старался проводить с ней как можно больше времени, чтобы хоть как-то помочь забыться, но по вечерам с ней оставалась Кристал. Строгая и неумолимая, мать Стефани выпроваживала его, и Тиму ничего не оставалось, кроме как смириться.

Тренироваться в тихом тайном зале ему нравилось. Ему нравилось тренироваться с Джейсоном. Ему хотелось заканчивать эти встречи вовсе не спаррингами, но Тим старался радоваться и тому немногому, что у него было.

В очередное воскресенье он первый переоделся в мешковатые штаны и танцевальные балетки, и, задрав ногу на станок, принялся делать растяжку. Он смотрел, как двигаются его собственные мышцы, прислушивался, как тянется и отзывается спина.

Джейсон вошёл следом, остановился на входе и тут же отвёл взгляд. Тим заметил это в зеркало, и сердце замерло на мгновение, но ростки надежды он безжалостно выкорчевал, пока не стало поздно. Он выдавал желаемое за действительное. Наверняка.

За окном зала взвизгнул монорельс, и мимо прогрохотал поезд. Задребезжали стёкла и зеркала, и чудо момента испарилось, как не бывало. Джейсон тихо рассмеялся.

— Хватит тут в Чёрного лебедя играть.

Тим опустил ногу, вскинул обе руки и потянулся. Джейсон прошёл мимо, мимолётно коснувшись его спины, и встал в центре зала.

— Видишь, я же говорил, что гибкость вернётся. Ну, что? Готов к спаррингу?  
— Куда я денусь. — Тим закатил глаза, привычно сделал сальто вперёд и встал напротив Джейсона.

Их спарринги в последнее время заканчивались только когда кто-то из них выдыхался. Чаще первым стучал по матам Тим — как он сам считал, потому, что не оправился до сих пор как следует. Сегодня его будто подстегнуло что-то. Тим почти не чувствовал усталости, а Джейсона что-то постоянно то ли отвлекало, то ли смущало.

Это сыграло ему на руку, и в конце концов Тиму удалось уложить Джейсон на лопатки. Он налёг на него, прижимая к матам, надавил рукой на грудь, и, ухмыляясь, досчитал до десяти.

— Молодец, — сдавлено сообщил Джейсон и взял его за плечи, пытаясь оттолкнуть. — Ты победил. А теперь слезай.

Тим не сразу сообразил, почему Джейсон так торопит его. Тело всё понимало, но далеко не сразу Тим осознал, что же мешалось Джейсону сегодня.

Он отстранился на вытянутых руках и посмотрел Джейсону в глаза. Всё это время, похоже, он ошибался. У него ещё была надежда. Если, конечно, дело было не в буйных подростковых гормонах.

— Это у тебя палка Найтвинга в штанах, — медленно начал он, — или ты просто рад меня видеть?

Джейсон оттолкнул его, уронив на маты, и залился краской.

— Не нужно… не нужно тебе знать. — Он хлопнул себя по лицу обеими руками, будто надеялся, что так стыд уйдёт. Тим сощурился и перекатился к Джейсону поближе.  
— Это ещё почему?

Вместо ответа Джейсон рванулся в сторону, собираясь встать, но Тим поймал его за руку и повалил обратно. Джейсон поморщился и осторожно сел по-турецки. Тим положил руку ему на плечо.

— Джейсон, птичка. Твой стояк на меня касается непосредственно меня, так что будет нечестно, если сейчас ты сбежишь и ничего мне не скажешь, тебе так не кажется?  
— Вот что ты сейчас делаешь? — вспыхнул Джейсон. Кажется, он всерьёз разозлился. Тиму захотелось снова уложить его на лопатки и поцеловать. Захотелось расхохотаться. Положение начинало напоминать дурацкую романтическую комедию из тех, что Стефани смотрела пачками.

Джейсон хмуро отвёл взгляд и нахохлился.

— У тебя девушка есть. Ребёнок.  
— Джейсон. Младенца взяла Дайна Лэнс, потому что Стеф была не готова к ребёнку. И мы со Стеф не встречаемся уже года два. — Он облизнул губы. — Она мой лучший друг.

Джейсон замер с приоткрытым ртом. Потом вскинул брови:

— Но ты же удручающе гетеросексуален! — выпалил он. Похоже, думать ему было всё сложнее.

Тим фыркнул и провёл рукой по его плечу, коснулся шеи и щеки.

— Дурак ты. — Тим подался вперёд и сделал наконец то, о чём до этого только мечтал: поцеловал Джейсона, коротко, чуть-чуть поддразнивая. — Я с тринадцати знал, что бисексуален, и за семь лет повода сомневаться у меня не было.

Джейсон уставился на него, боясь, кажется, даже дышать, чтобы не отогнать наваждение. Тим нахмурился.

— Бисексуалы — это…

Джейсон тут же снова задышал.

— Я знаю! Погоди. — Он нахмурился и уставился на свои руки, что-то прикидывая. — Тебе… тебе двадцать?

Настала очередь Тима вскидывать брови. Джейсон неверяще отшатнулся.

— Но ты работал по программе для неблагополучных подростков!  
— Я её курировал в нашей части сети. А теперь скажи мне, что важнее: разговоры или то, что ты мне нравишься, и я хочу тебя с первой минуты, как увидел? — Тим толкнул Джейсона в плечи и навис над ним, коварно ухмыляясь. — Наслаждайся, Мальчик-Девственник.

***

Джейсон и сам не понял, как так получилось, что всё стало налаживаться. Учёба шла своим чередом. Маленький нахал без видимой причины стал сноснее. Дик и Брюс почти прекратили скандалить.

А ещё у Джейсона появилась личная жизнь. Потрясающая личная жизнь. Он открыл для себя чудесный мир поцелуев на последнем ряду в кинотеатре и прелести петтинга на доступных горизонтальных поверхностях.

Джейсон был геем, он знал об этом с самого начала пубертатного периода. Девушки не будили в нём соответствующих требованиям социума чувств, зато посещение мужской раздевалки могло обернуться неприятными проблемами. Путь в спорт Джейсону был заказан не только из-за старых переломов и шрамов по всему телу.

Мужская раздевалка могла выдать его с потрохами.

Но теперь у Джейсона был бойфренд. Это звучало как-то странно. Неожиданно даже.  
Джейсону иногда было интересно, знают ли Селина и Брюс. И стоит ли вообще поднимать вопрос.

Неделя была короткой, но такой насыщенной везением и счастьем, что от улыбок Джейсона можно было питать светом целый район.

Ещё неделю назад он и представить себе не мог, что Тим вполне может ответить ему взаимностью. Когда они сидели бок о бок в родильном отделении клиники Лесли и ждали новостей, Джейсон не сомневался даже, что навсегда застрял в положении «лучшего друга».

Он редко когда готов был поблагодарить свой пенис за неуместную эрекцию, но в тот вечер в зале ему очень хотелось это сделать.

Сегодня у них тоже были планы на вечер, несмотря на грозу, с утра висящую над городом. Сначала тренировка, конечно же, а после Тим предложил Джейсону заглянуть к нему. Они собирались посмотреть что-нибудь умеренно-тупое, позаниматься и позаниматься чем-то помимо учёбы, чтобы скоротать оставшееся до выхода в патруль время не без пользы.

План был отличный и пришёлся Джейсону весьма по душе.

А потом Тим не пришёл на тренировку, и Джейсон необъяснимо занервничал. Он бродил по спортзалу, перебирая пальцами, щёлкая костяшками в только ему известном ритме, и уговаривал себя не обрывать Тиму телефон. Джейсон надеялся, что Тим просто задержался у Стефани, а он очень не любил, когда его отвлекали. Стефани в последние дни было совсем скверно, и он боялся оставлять её одну лишний раз.

За окном мелькнула первая молния и сухо зарокотал гром.

Джейсон чуть не выронил телефон, когда позвонили уже ему. На экран вывело их с Тимом совместное фото.

— Ты где бродишь? — вместо приветствия выпалил Джейсон.

Вместо ответа из трубки раздалась возня. Кто-то дрался (Джейсон различил характерные звуки ударов), разбилось стекло, кто-то выругался. Драка набирала обороты, и у Джейсона оборвалось сердце. Мир вокруг померк.

Не отрывая трубки от уха, он бросился на улицу, под дождь, вскарабкался по пожарной лестнице на ближайший дом повыше, и как был, без снаряжения и маски, рванул самым коротким из возможных путей к Тиму, оскальзываясь и спотыкаясь.

Теперь Джейсон не сомневался, что Тиму угрожает смертельная опасность.

***

Его встретила настежь распахнутая дверь, битое стекло и переломанная мебель. Тим не смог победить в этой битве, об этом Джейсон знал, когда шум в телефоне прервался.

Кровь на полу под распахнутым окном смешивалась с крупными дождевыми каплями.

Джейсона замутило.

Смартфон Тима закатился под шкаф и слабо мерцал в темноте. Когда Джейсон вытащил его, оказалось, что Тим установил себе программу экстренного вызова, которая активировалась, если тряхнуть телефоном и бросить. Экран пошёл трещинами, но телефон по-прежнему из последних сил вызванивал Джейсона. Его собственный телефон гудел и вибрировал, но трубку снимать было бессмысленно.

Он выключил телефон Тима и сел на пол, прямо посреди стекла, щепок и рассыпавшихся синих камушков. Джейсон понимал, что действовать нужно быстро, только вот не представлял, за что зацепиться.

Так его и застал звонок от Брюса. Брюс вызвал его в заброшенный госпиталь на окраине города.

Тим был жив. Неясно, как, но всё же. Джейсон обмяк у двери, опираясь на косяк, и смотрел на сложную конструкцию, которая поддерживала в нём жизнь, на склонившихся над Тимом обладателей светлейших умов в Лиге Справедливости.

Тим был жив. Но у него не было сердца.

Брюс подошёл к Джейсону, положил руку ему на плечо и что-то в его лице окаменело.

— Это сделал Хаш. Он знает, кто мы. И он хочет сделать больно всем нам.

Джейсон скривился. Если бы он только сдержался. Если бы он не стал возиться с Тимом, если бы не снял тогда маску, Тим сейчас не был бы на грани смерти.

Опять.

— Пошли. — Брюс положил руку ему на плечо. — Здесь мы ничем не поможем. Нам нужно найти Эллиота.

Брюс явно недоговаривал что-то, но сейчас он был прав.

Помочь Тиму они могли, только отправившись на поиски того, кто его изувечил.

***

Благодаря Брюсу всё закончилось хорошо. Благодаря Брюсу Джейсон даже не убил Хаша, хотя очень старался. Ему до сих пор казалось, что он слышит хруст костей под своими кулаками и чувствует тёплые брызги чужой крови на коже.

Сейчас всё закончилось. Всё должно было наладиться.

Тиму вернули сердце и заверили, что он будет жить. Джейсон снова сидел за дверью операционной, рядом снова сидела Селина, только теперь они сидели рука об руку.

К Тиму его пустили только на следующее утро. Тим ещё не приходил в себя, но сердце в его груди билось ровно, будто его никогда и не выдирали.

Тим дышал глубоко и размеренно.

Джейсон подошёл к его койке и сел рядом. Эта палата отличалась от той, первой. Кроме капельниц, вокруг Тима сгрудились аппараты, считывающие его жизненные показатели.

Джейсон снял рюкзак со спины и переложил на колени. Стиснул его в руках.

— Тим. Я… я ни разу за эту неделю не задумался, какому риску тебя подвергаю. Какому риску мы с Б. вас подвергаем. — Он прикусил губу и помолчал, не зная, что ещё добавить. Сделал вдох поглубже. Целую вечность назад Хаш, хохоча, рассказал, как собирался забрать их по очереди. Как хотел, чтобы Бэтмен видел каждую неотвратимую смерть всех, кто ему дорог, своими глазами. Собирался добавить что-то ещё, но с полным ртом выбитых зубов это стало весьма непросто. — Но проблема в том, что… я люблю тебя. Точно так же, как Б. любит Селину. Как Селина любит тебя. Точно так же всем сердцем. — Он замялся. — Я… я не умею признаваться в любви. Не то чтобы меня этому учили. — Он вцепился в рюкзак сильнее. — Может, оно и хорошо, что ты без сознания и всего этого не слышишь.

Джейсон посидел так ещё немного, окружённый только дыханием Тима и равномерным попискиванием приборов. Потом встал, поцеловал Тима в лоб и пошёл к двери.

На пороге его догнал тихий голос:

— Я не без сознания.

Джейсон застыл. Сердце забилось чаще. Он медленно обернулся.

— И давно?  
— Где-то с момента, когда ты сказал «Тим». — Тим приоткрыл глаза, лукаво улыбаясь краешком рта. Джейсон потоптался на месте. А потом преодолел расстояние от порога до койки в два шага и поцеловал его.

В конце концов, самое главное Тим услышал.

***

Тима выписали, когда пошёл первый в году снег. Снег в Готэме шёл не так уж и часто. Наверное, в этом был какой-то знак.

Тим в знаках разбирался прескверно.

Селина принесла ему его любимый свитер с оленями, тёплые джинсы, куртку и белый шарф. В карман куртки она вложила серебряную фибулу, украшенную цветами из лазурита. Сама она уехала открывать церковь, построенную совместно с Брюсом. Вместе с церковью должен был заработать приют, управлять которым взяли сестру Селины, Мэгги.

Они договорились встретиться уже дома, вечером, и решить, какой будет их жизнь дальше.

Тим, скрепя сердце, солгал, улыбаясь. Он уже знал, что никакие из планов в ближайшее время не сбудутся.

Потому что его здесь больше не будет.

Тим переоделся, отказался от возможности прокатиться в коляске до самого выхода из больницы и вышел на улицу. Снегопад, оказывается, уже прекратился, и в глаза ударило по-зимнему яркое солнце.

Джейсон вместе со своей красной машиной ждал его на крыльце. От мороза у него покраснели кончики ушей, а изо рта шёл пар.

— Привет, красавчик. — Тим склонил голову набок. Джейсон приобнял его за плечи: вроде бы как своего бойфренда, а вроде бы и всего лишь по-дружески. Не придерёшься, если смотреть со стороны.  
— Как ты? — Джейсон стоял на месте. Тим стоял вместе с ним.  
— Хреново. И ещё лет пять буду хреново. Я так долго пытался вернуться в форму после того… казуса с витриной, и вот теперь это. — Он приложил руку к груди. — Доктор Миднайт сказал, что я ещё не скоро смогу прыгать по крышам так же хорошо, как раньше.

Джейсон не сразу ответил. Он рассматривал Тима пытливо и взволнованно, задержав взгляд сначала на его глазах, а потом на фибуле с лазуритом. Потом тряхнул головой.

— Тем и лучше. У тебя будет меньше возможностей влипнуть в неприятности или покалечиться, когда я за тобой не присматриваю.

Тим рассмеялся, задрав голову, хотя смеяться ему не очень-то хотелось.

Джейсон коснулся синего камушка пальцем, потом щёлкнул Тима по носу и повёл к машине. Снег хрустел у них под ногами.

Ещё пару минут назад Тим думал, что уехать будет не сложно. Но уехать означало не только бросить Селину. Уехать означало ещё и бросить Джейсона.

Отказаться от своего решения он тоже не мог.

Серебряная фибула с цветами из лазурита словно больно проткнула ему грудь и попала прямо в новообретённое сердце.

***

Хаш остался нищим. Он был жадным, он уничтожил собственную семью ради денег, он жадно облизывался на жизнь Бэтмена.

Тим не знал толком всей истории. О чём-то он догадался случайно, что-то раскопал целенаправленно, но решил тут же забыть. Видеть полную картину для принятия решения ему не требовалось.

Тиму нужно было отомстить за себя, за произошедшее с его семьёй и за произошедшее с семьёй Бэтмена. Нужно было отомстить Хашу за то, что он планировал сделать с Селиной.

А потом Тиму нужно было залечь на дно, где его не найдёт ни Бэтмен (который после свершения мести точно исполнит давнюю угрозу и швырнёт его за решётку), ни Хаш (который мог попытаться ощерить зубы и воспользоваться тем, что Тим ещё пару лет будет представлять собой лёгкую добычу).

Хаша Тим обокрал. Он отследил и взломал все до единого банковские счета на имя и псевдонимы Эллиота, и всё до последнего цента перевёл на благотворительность.

Ну, может, не всё. Десять процентов добытого он всё же присвоил себе. Возмещение морального ущерба никто не отменял.

Ему помогали, конечно. Немного. Самую малость. При желании можно было найти следы этой кошки везде.

Но для этого нужно было знать, что искать.

Разобравшись с деньгами Хаша, Тим приготовился к побегу. Он планировал его недолго, но с присущей щепетильностью. В потайном кармане по-спартански собранного рюкзака лежали новые документы и билет. Новая одежда. Новая жизнь.

Ему нужно было только попрощаться со всеми — оставить записки там, где их найдут, и скрыться в ночи. В темноте все кошки серы, и только чёрную совсем не видно.

Джейсон ещё утром назначил Тиму свидание на крыше. Тим приготовил две кружки кофе и спрятал в рукав прощальную записку. Передать её он мог и без прыжков по крышам. Немного обыденной ловкости рук, и записка окажется у Джейсона. Эта же ловкость рук сделает так, что найдёт её Робин только под утро, когда след Тима уже остынет.

— Ну, что, птичка. — Тим вышел на крышу и посмотрел на жёлтый плащ Джейсона. Робин сидел на самом краю, болтая свешенными ногами, как маленький. — Как патруль?  
— Скучновато. — Джейсон благодарно кивнул, принимая из рук Тима кружку. — А у тебя как день прошёл?

Тим хмыкнул и отхлебнул из своей чашки.

— Скучновато. И на сколько тебе удалось вырваться?  
— О, это будет самое короткое свидание в твоей жизни. — Джейсон хохотнул. — Всего минут на пятнадцать. Зато!.. — Он поставил кружку рядом с собой и полез в карман на поясе. Достал оттуда коробочку и протянул Тиму. Коробочка была слишком широкой и плоской для кольца, к счастью.  
— А что там?  
— Открой и увидишь.

Тим наигранно обречённо вздохнул, поставил свою чашку рядом с чашкой Джейсона и взял в руки коробочку. На бархатной подушечке внутри лежала серебряная цепочка с кулоном из лазурита. С тем самым кулоном, на который он нацелился в тот злосчастный вечер.

— Ого. — Тим достал кулон и застегнул его на шее. В слабых отблесках искусственного уличного света камень казался блёклым и некрасивым.  
— Я увидел твою коллекцию и сначала не понял, чем тебе приглянулся лазурит. А потом увидел ту брошку, которой ты шарф застегнул. На солнце. — Джейсон смутился и повёл плечами. — Тебе очень к лицу. Я решил, что ты порадуешься пополнению. За мой счёт, не воровством.

Тим смотрел на кулон сухими глазами, но сердце больно сдавило. Джейсон не мог знать, но будто чуял, что этой ночью они прощаются навсегда.

Тим отложил коробочку и положил руку Джейсону на щёку, как делал всегда перед тем, как поцеловать.

— Ты знаешь, что значит лазурит на языке камней?  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия.  
— Когда его дарят, это говорит о том, что крепкая дружба навсегда свяжет дарящего и одариваемого. — Тим улыбнулся. — А сам камень приносит его владельцу благополучие, удачу и истинную любовь. Видишь, как много из этого уже сделал один-единственный кулон. — Он погладил Джейсона по щеке, а потом подался вперёд и прижался губами к губам.

Записку он незаметно вложил в один из кармашков на поясе у Джейсона.

Когда Робин, зацелованный и взъерошенный, радостно ускакал продолжать патруль, Тим ещё какое-то время сидел на крыше, вертя в руках кулон из лазурита. Он смотрел на Готэм под ногами и отчаянно хотел остаться.

Но он не имел права. Он становился беспомощным на целых пять лет и добровольно вызывал на себя гнев Бэтмена ради восстановления справедливости.

Тим должен был уехать.

Он подобрал пустые кружки и спустился обратно к себе в квартиру.

Время пришло.

***

Тим вышел на площадь Дам в полдень. Было холодно, но не так ужасно, как можно было бы предположить. Он поправил шарф, потом порылся в сумке и достал оттуда плёночный «Кэнон». Немного повозившись с экспозицией и выдержкой, он запечатлел исполинскую белую колону и барельеф с фигурами вокруг неё, перемотал плёнку и пошёл дальше. Он шёл прямо к Королевскому дворцу, напротив которого снова повторил священный ритуал фотографии. И только после, осмотревшись, он неторопливо подошёл к одной из палаток, убирая фотоаппарат в сумку на ходу, и купил открытку всё с той же площадью Дам.

Он написал на обороте: «Люблю тебя. Передавай привет Стеф», и дорисовал три поцелуйчика. Вывел аккуратно адрес Селины, обогнул Дворец и вышел к почте. В маленьком окошке слева от центрального зала он купил пару марок, налепил их на открытку и беззаботно опустил её в почтовый ящик.

В сумке у него, кроме фотоаппарата, были документы на имя Алвина Дрейпера, билеты в Стокгольм и коробочка с кулоном от Джейсона.

Ему ещё нужно было купить ноутбук, оснастить его под свои нужды и встать на ноги. Жить исключительно на деньги Хаша он не планировал. Но он мог воспользоваться, наконец, своим образованием и гениальным мозгом. На этом и строились все его планы. Он не собирался бросать ни воровство, ни робингудство. Тим начинал новую жизнь.

Но это не означало, что в ней не оставалось места привычкам старой.

***

Джейсон дышал тяжело. Давно ему не попадались такие наглые и ловкие наркоторговцы. Ловушка, которую они пытались ему устроить, даже почти сработала. Это им не помогло, конечно, но большинство не умело и такой малости.

В общем, очередные плохиши с ним не справились. Может, конечно, потому, что Дэмиан вовремя вмешался, но такую мысль допустить было почти постыдно.

— Хватит рядом со мной ошиваться, пацан.

Джейсон покрутил головой, выискивая Дэмиана взглядом. За пять лет малец вытянулся и окреп, перестав входить плечами в двери. Поджарый и мускулистый, в костюме из тёмно-коричневой плотной ткани, Дэмиан сражался как сумасшедший, отменно стрелял с двух рук и явно вошёл в самую яростную стадию подросткового бунта.

— Папочка по голове не погладит за то, что ты со мной якшаешься, — добавил Джейсон. С тех пор, как он стал Колпаком, в доме его не сильно жаловали, хотя негласных правил семьи он не нарушал. Может, дело было в чём-то другом.  
— Мне наплевать, что скажет отец. — Дэмиан пнул в спину того из наркоторговцев, который оказался в сознании, а потом достал из кармана связку пластиковых стяжек. Он всегда сам связывал преступников и даже не возмущался, что Джейсон никак не помогает. Может, он считал, что так отрабатывает разрешение стать его сайдкиком.

По мнению Джейсона, «Красный Колпак и Тасманийский Дьявол» звучало крайне отстойно. Уж лучше бы Дэмиан не выпендривался тогда и всё-таки взял Робина, когда святое место опустело.

— Зато твоему отцу не плевать, что он скажет.  
— Если бы он не искал три года Дрейка, чтобы арестовать за ограбление Эллиота, я бы ещё подумал. — Дэмиан посмотрел на него исподлобья. — Кроме того, они неплохо работают вместе с Бэтгёрл.  
— Бэтгёрл тебе нравится просто, пиздюк. — Джейсон покачал головой, не обращая внимания на возмущённый вопль Дэмиана. Костюм Бэтгёрл носила Стефани Браун. Сложно было представить когда-то, что она станет членом семьи. — Ладно, Дьявол, кончай с ними. — Он запахнул куртку и отсалютовал от шлема двумя пальцами. — Вызывай копов и вали домой. Передавай привет Альфи.

Он разбежался, взобрался по пожарной лестнице на крышу и взял курс на своё тайное убежище.

***

Тайное убежище было не таким уж и тайным. Вернее, оно было тайным, но не из тех, что спрятаны в подвале или где-то на заброшенном заводе. Джейсон свил себе гнездо в своей же квартире. От союзников он не скрывался, а врагов приветствовал пушкой и армейским ножом из-под подушки.

Джейсон спускался к себе через люк в крыше. Этой хитрости его научил Дик, и Джейсон ему был за это искренне благодарен.

В этот раз он вернулся домой тем же путём, что и обычно. Открыл люк и, не глядя, спрыгнул вниз.

Под ногами мерзко чавкнуло. Джейсон снял шлем, опустил голову и уставился на пол.

Весь пол устилала корка подтаявшего снега, точно такого же, какой сейчас лежал на каждой улице. Окна и дверь балкона, настежь распахнутые, скрипели на ветру. На мгновение Джейсон забеспокоился: его система безопасности не пропустила бы сюда чужих. Обычный вор не смог бы сюда забраться, а Селине это было не нужно.

— Тим? — Джейсон отложил шлем и начал обходить квартиру, тихо присвистывая. Нормальные коты на такое, наверное, не реагировали, а его — реагировал. — Где ты, кот? — Не мог же он убежать через окно. Жирный и избалованный, его питомец слишком ценил свой комфорт.

Джейсон заглянул в спальню, в ванную, в кладовку с консервами. Кот, эта одноглазая бестия, полностью унаследовавшая характер того, в честь кого его назвали, нашёлся только на кухне. Он прятался в хлебнице, зыркая единственным глазом из-под приоткрытой крышки. Джейсон потянул на себя крышку, кот зашипел, как древний сифон для газировки, и цапнул Джейсона за перчатку.

— Ох, ты. — Джейсон возмущённо нахмурился, захлопнул крышку и забрал хлебницу с кухни.

С хлебницей под мышкой он запер все окна по очереди, затем подкрутил отопление, поставил рядом с батареей стул и устроил на стуле свою ношу. Кот внутри жалобно мурлыкнул, засопел, ощутив потепление, и завозился, выбираясь из своего убежища.

Пока Тим бодал головой крышку, поднимая её повыше, Джейсон скинул куртку, закатал рукава и взялся за швабру. Сначала — собрать воду, протереть полы, потом — разбираться, кто и зачем к нему влез, и, главное, что забрал.

Уборка заняла у Джейсона полтора часа. Он управился удивительно быстро, но это, наверное, потому, что в итоге снегом замело только половину квартиры. Он собрал снег в ведро и высыпал в ванную, затем вытер пол. Подумал и прошёлся тряпкой ещё раз, чтобы наверняка. Альфред бы им гордился.

К концу уборки он вспотел. Мышцы ломило сильнее, чем после драки, и хотелось только упасть в подушку и отключиться. Вместо этого Джейсон в сотый, наверное, раз осматривался, пытаясь понять, чего же не хватает. Убежище выглядело как обычно. Разве что…

Из красной книжки на столе что-то торчало, и это что-то явно не было закладкой. Джейсон взял книгу в руки и покрутил. Томик разбух от влаги. Страницы, сильно замусоленные и пожелтевшие, контрастировали с выглядывающим из них белым уголком. Джейсон кое-как разлепил страницы в нужном месте и обнаружил там прилипшую намертво записку.

«Пять утра. Крыша моего дома», сообщала она. Буквы расплылись, но Джейсон узнал бы этот почерк, даже если бы от него остались одни пятна.

Колени вдруг подкосились, и Джейсон опустился поскорее на пол. Может, он ошибался?

Джейсон не знал, сколько просидел так. Но через какое-то время он встал, отряхнул машинально штаны и, всё так же сжимая в руке томик, открыл потайную кладовую между спальней и гостиной, ту самую, где хранил любовно отполированные запасные шлемы и остальное колпачье снаряжение.

Тим добрался и сюда. Неудивительно, впрочем. Стефани рассказывала, что он продолжил свою карьеру Робин Гуда, только теперь в кибер-пространстве. Джейсон подозревал, что Барбара с ним тесно общается. Он зарабатывал деньги законно, создавая программное обеспечение для робототехники (эти деньги он переводил Селине и Стефани), и незаконно, выуживая грязные секреты и взламывая счета нечистых на руку и бесчестных бизнесменов (эти деньги шли, по-старинке, на благотворительность). Так что найти тайное-но-не-очень убежище Джейсона и найти здешние тайники ему было раз плюнуть. Он всегда учился только у лучших.

Джейсон включил свет в потайном отсеке и дождался, пока все лампочки загорятся.  
Тим отметился на каждом из трёх его шлемов, которые Джейсон только недавно начистил до блеска.

Один был обклеен стразами Сваровски. Джейсон по инерции попытался отковырять один камушек, но тщетно.

Второй шлем Тим покрыл виниловыми наклейками с Хэллоу Китти.

А третий он перекрасил в розовый, пририсовал ему красный кошачий носик, приклеил шесть загнутых кверху усиков, по три с каждой стороны, а сверху водрузил ободок с плюшевыми ушками.

Джейсон расплылся в улыбке и покачал головой. Он протянул руку и надавил на нарисованный нос, на кнопку, снимающую со шлема блокировку.

Шлем щёлкнул, открылся и выплюнул на Джейсона фонтан серебряных и лазурных блёсток.

Тим точно вернулся.

***

Он прибыл на назначенное место ровно в пять. Тим сидел на том же самом месте, где сидел Джейсон, когда они виделись в последний раз. Джейсона больно кольнуло воспоминанием, но Тима он всё же никогда не винил. Он молча подошёл к краю крыши и сел рядом.

Тим, в своём кэтсьюте, чёрной шапочке с ушками и очках с визорами будто бы совсем не изменился. На шее у него болтался кулон из лазурита, тот самый, который Джейсон подарил ему в их последнюю ночь. В свете ночных фонарей кулон выглядел паршиво, но Джейсон помнил, как восхитительно играет лазурит при солнечном свете.

Тим протянул Джейсону стаканчик с лупоглазым синим солнцем и отсалютовал ему таким же.

«Кэтлэд», было написано на его стакане.  
«Колпак», было написано на стакане Джейсона. Вместо «о» Тим вывел неровное сердечко.

Тим улыбнулся самым уголком рта. Джейсон краем глаза заметил в темноте шрам у него на подбородке и поймал себя на желании коснуться его губами. Задумался, продолжат ли они с того, на чём остановились тогда, или им придётся начинать всё заново.

Хотелось верить, что у них ещё есть шансы превратить то, что долгие годы казалось высеченной в камне точкой, в запятую.


End file.
